Reunited
by dinosaurdarren
Summary: After being a Prisoner of War for two years and staying in a rehabilitation center for another, Blaine Anderson-Hummel is finally ready to see his husband. Will Kurt be able to accept the return of his supposedly dead husband? Or will all of it be too much for him to handle in his fragile state? Mpreg. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine nervously shifts on his feet and tugs at his clothes as he watches the numbers on the elevator go up, up, up. He was dressed in only a simple grey t-shirt and some jeans, both of which were baggy and didn't fit to his smaller frame. Even after a year of being in the rehabilitation center for Prisoners of War like himself, he still hadn't gained all of his previous weight back. Two years of malnutrition and constantly being an inch from death really does something to a person, but he was on his way to recovery. The doctors at the center refused to release him until they were sure he was healthy and that he wasn't a risk to himself or others. He was doing okay, except for the nightmares. All he wanted was to see his husband again, to be in his arms and feel safe.

He was going against everything the doctors told him to do. They said to take some time and keep his distance from Kurt, who only just found out about Blaine's return. They told him that everyone thought he and his unit were dead, that they held a ceremony for them just three weeks after they went missing. Kurt has thought Blaine has been dead for nearly three full years. Blaine shakes his head and looks down at his hands, worrying his bottom lip. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this. He doesn't want to cause any trouble. He looks up as the elevator doors open and all resignation of the idea of not seeing his husband vanishes as he launches out of the tiny space and into the hallway filled with doors.

Blaine didn't expect Kurt to stay in their small, shabby apartment in Manhattan, but he could only imagine how he could afford to live in a nice place like this. He looks at the number scribbles on the palm of his hand in black ink and quickly walks down the hall, reading the numbers on the doors. _340, 341, 342…_ He stops outside apartment 343 and swallows hard. Kurt was just behind this door… his reason for staying alive, his reason for fighting as hard as he did… he was right behind that piece of wood. Blaine slowly raises his fist and knocks on the door, his heart pounding. He could still remember the last time they saw each other.

"_I still don't understand why you had to cut all of your hair off." Kurt fusses as they stand together in the middle of the crowded New York airport. "You look like a squirrel with a buzz cut."_

"_Hey, now that's mean." Blaine laughs and gently wraps his arms around his husband's waist, looking into his eyes. "Don't make fun of me."_

"_I have to." He says softly, slipping his arms around his neck as tears fill his eyes. "If I don't make fun of you, I'll cry. And I can't cry right now."_

"_Kurt…" He gently cups his cheek and stares into his eyes. "Remember what we talked about? I promised I would come back to you. When have you known me to break a promise, huh?"_

"_Anything can happen out there, Blaine." He protests, tightening his arms around him. "Wh-what if you don't come back? What happens then?"_

"_Then you will do what we talked about." He replies, running his hands along his back. "You'll do exactly what we talked about and everything will be okay. I promise."_

"Hey, mister!" A woman with dark red hair and big green eyes shouts, snapping her perfectly manicured fingers in front of his face. "Are you deaf? I'm talking to you."

Blaine blinks and finally looks at this woman, snapping out of his reverie. "What?"

"Are you on drugs?" She snaps, narrowing her eyes at him. "Because I think you're lost. The druggie house isn't for another six miles straight to hell."

"What? No." He shakes his head and swallows hard. "I-I'm looking for someone. Kurt Ander… Kurt Hummel. I'm looking for Kurt Hummel."

"A lot of people are, honey." She flicks some hair out of her face and sighs deeply. "Look, if you're a fan then you'll just have to wait to meet him tonight at the show, alright? It's open to everyone."

"Show?" Blaine's heart flutters inside his chest. "A fashion show? _Kurt's_ fashion show?"

"Uh, _yeah_." The woman rolls her eyes. "Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

"Who is it, Elena?" That voice makes his fluttering heart skip a beat.

"Just a crazy fan, hon." She says over her shoulder before turning back to Blaine, looking him up and down with pursed lips. "A homeless one at that…"

"Don't be rude!" Kurt scolds, coming up behind his friend and looking at Blaine. "Sorry, she's just…" He trails off, his eyes going slightly wide.

"Hi." Blaine breathes out, his heart swelling at the sight.

And then it explodes when the door slams in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a little mini-series. I haven't decided how many chapters yet, but let me know if I should continue with this! I have a few ideas :) There will be more development in the next chapter. It's going to be one of those where you learn more about their past as the story goes on instead of explaining everything in one chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door slams, Kurt's heart starts to pound inside of his chest so hard that he can hear it in his ears. This isn't real, right? Blaine wasn't standing outside his door right now, he couldn't be. He sits down on the couch and puts his face in his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes. Yes, he could be. The call he received a few days ago that told him they found Blaine and that he was okay wasn't just some sick joke after all. He feels the couch dip in slightly beside him and a hand rest on his back. That's all it takes for him to break down into heavy sobs, turning to clutch Elena tightly. She hushes him and runs her fingers through his perfectly styled hair, a rare thing that not even his closest friends could do. He listens to her comforting words, rocking from side to side gently.

Kurt never wanted Blaine to go into the army. It came as a shock to him one day, and in his honest opinion, the entire thing was rash and unplanned. It was like one day his fiancé just decided that he was going to risk his life and do it with or without the support of those who love him. He tried to talk him out of it, but it only made him angry and distant. Kurt didn't want what time he did have left with Blaine to be spoiled with tense, silent dinners and horrible, horrible fights. So, he pushed every feeling about the issue and decided to support his husband-to-be. While Kurt was planning the wedding, Blaine was running through an obstacle course. While Kurt was getting his tux fitted, Blaine was shooting guns.

"_So when, pray tell, are you going to decide to help me plan our wedding?" Kurt asks one evening as he and Blaine sit on opposite sides of the room after dinner, both of them engrossed in their work._

"_This is really stupid. They're asking me what six times eight is." Blaine circles the right answer and rolls his eyes. "I'm twenty-three years old and they're asking me what six times eight is."_

"_Blaine, are you even listening to me?" He asks, staring at him incredulously. _

"_Did you say something?" He looks up, chewing on the end of his pen._

"_Please tell me you're joking." When Blaine looks just as confused as ever, Kurt groans and throws his sketchpad aside, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, _you're_ the one who proposed to _me_. Don't you think you should be helping out at least a little with the wedding planning?"_

"_Look, I'm really busy." He motions to the huge packet on the pull out table in front of him. "I'm sorry that you're doing this by yourself, but this _has_ to get done."_

"_I have other work to do, too." He refutes, glaring accusingly at the man across from him. "But instead of working on my stuff for Parson's, I'm designing _your_ wedding tux."_

"_I can just rent one." He shrugs, his eyes turning back to his packet. "You don't have to design anything for me, you're choosing to. And it's not my fault if you choose to do that over your work."_

"_Are you kidding me?" His eyes grow wide and he moves to stand up. "Are you kidding me?! You are _NOT_ wearing a _RENTEDTUXEDO_ to our _WEDDING_!"_

"_Hey, what's one-hundred divided by eight?"_

_Kurt stares at him for a long moment before walking over and snatching the packet out of his hands. "I will not be ignored, Blaine Anderson."_

"_Hey!" Blaine cries out, standing and trying to get it from him. "Kurt, seriously! I have to get that done by the end of the week!"_

"_Or what?" He raises an eyebrow, holding it up over his head, standing on his tip-toes and keeping it out of his shorter fiancé's reach. "They're going to wax your back hair?"_

"_No." He grunts as he jumps slightly, but it was no use. Kurt was a good two and a half inches taller and about three when he was standing on his tip-toes. "And I _don't_ have back hair!"_

_By now their bodies are pressed together, chest to chest, as Blaine struggles to get his packet and Kurt skillfully keeps it just out of his reach. "That's beside the point. The point _is_… that it's only Monday and you have all week to finish this."_

"_I don't like to procrastinate!" He shouts desperately. "Give it back!"_

"_Well, well, well…" Kurt says teasingly, his eyes sparkling as his nose bumps against Blaine's. "Shouting is not the way to get what you want…"_

"_C'mon…" He lowers his arms and rests them on Kurt's hips, playfulness sparking in his eyes. "May I please have my packet back?"_

"_That's not the magic word." He grins as their bodies press together._

"_Well what _is_ the magic word then?" Blaine asks just above a whisper, grazing their lips together._

_Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine's hands travel slowly up his sides. "Mm…"_

_Blaine walks forward until Kurt falls back on the couch, lying on his back with Blaine on top of him, straddling his waist. Kurt's arms are above his head, stilling holding onto the packet, but his grip loosens when Blaine presses their lips together firmly for a moment before pulling back slightly, dragging his lips along his jaw and to his ear, flicking his tongue teasingly across his earlobe. Kurt lets out a gentle, satisfied moan. Blaine nibbles and sucks softly on his skin, sliding his hands up his chest and along his arms until-_

_Kurt whines when the Blaine takes the packet and the warm pressure from his lover's body is gone, the moist feel of his lips on his skin vanishing. He opens his lust-blown eyes and cranes his head slightly, looking at the retreating frame of his fiancé down their small, dark hallway._

"_Where are you going?" Kurt whines, sitting up on his elbows._

"_Somewhere I can actually get some work done." Blaine opens the bedroom door and steps in, closing it behind him._

"_UGH!" _

Kurt jerks from his memory and hiccups, slowly pulling back from Elena to wipe his eyes and sniffing unattractively. She doesn't say anything and he's grateful. He doesn't want to talk, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for any questions. He stares down at his lap, running his hands along his stomach soothingly as he tries to calm the wriggling life inside him. Being five months along now, it was getting a little cramped in there, so every time the baby moved even a little Kurt could feel it. He closes his eyes and thinks about Blaine again. Did he see him? Does he know he's going to be a father? His body was hidden behind Elena when he walked to the door, so maybe he didn't see anything... Kurt covers his mouth and chokes out another sob.

"Okay, I think you need to take a warm bath and just relax." Elena says softly, rubbing up and down his back slowly. "Whoever that guy is, he doesn't matter now, alright? You're a huge fashion designer, you're about to launch your highly anticipated spring line that _everyone_ is going to buy, and you're going to bring another fabulous little Hummel into this world!"

"Anderson-Hummel…" Kurt whispers, rubbing his eyes. "He's going to be an Anderson-Hummel."

"Right, right, of course." She smiles sympathetically. "I almost forgot you used to be married."

"I still _am_." He looks at him, frowning deeply. "It's not like I divorced him."

"Sweetie, you're not married anymore when someone dies." Her eyes widen. "No filter. I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." He nods and looks at his hands. "But he's… he's not dead."

"What?"

"Blaine… Blaine's not dead." Kurt licks his lips, more tears filling his eyes. "Remember that call I told you about? The one that I thought was a joke?"

"Yes…"

"It wasn't." He looks at her. "That guy you were talking to… that was my husband."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I was very flattered with the reaction this recieved! Thank you so much, guys! I'll update whenever possible! Each chapter will be at different lengths; some long, some short! I kind of wrote this on a whim and didn't expect so much feedback, but thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fashion shows were never really Blaine's thing, but when Kurt was still going to school at Parson's and the students would put one together, he always went. He wanted to support the man he was going to spend the rest of eternity with. Although now, as Blaine steps into the venue after being checked out thoroughly by security, he came to realize that this wasn't just some college production. This was a _real_ fashion show with _real_ designers who actually made _real_ money for making clothes. He looks around the darkened room, squinting slightly from the flashing cameras and strobe lights going along with the loud, ear-splitting music. Still being dressed in his oversized t-shirt and jeans, Blaine felt incredibly out of place. But that is not why he was here tonight. Blaine was not here to impress or admire the clothes that he was sure were going to be incredible, no; he was here to see his husband. He felt oddly like a stalker, but he _had_ to see him for more than a few seconds.

"Hi, hello, excuse me!" Someone says, their voice being magnified by a microphone. "The show is about to start, so if you all would please welcome tonight's designer and the man all of you came to see tonight… Kurt Hummel!"

Blaine turns toward the catwalk, his eyes going slightly wide when he sees his husband walking down the long, hall-like stage, waddling slightly due to his expanded stomach. His heart thuds and he claps as loud as he can, getting on his tip-toes so he could try to see over everyone else's bobbing heads. He never hated being so short more in his entire life then in this moment right now.

"Hi, everyone!" Kurt says with a bright smile, chuckling good-naturedly when the people cheer. "Thank you, thank you! Please remember that tonight is not about me, it's about the charity. So remember to _please_ make donations with the people at the tables tonight. It would really mean a lot to me." He smiles and claps his hands together. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and… enjoy the show!"

Everyone cheers again and Kurt walks backstage, the music abruptly changing to something else as the first model walks out in what looked like a slightly sexy version of an Army uniform. Blaine watches for a moment before turning to one of the donation tables. He walks over slowly, trying to figure out what exactly the charity was for, when someone taps on his shoulder. Blaine turns around and is shocked to see the woman who basically insulted him outside of Kurt's apartment. She leans in close and brings her lips to Blaine's ear, talking a little loud so she could be heard over the music.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I think you need to leave." Elena says, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, talking even louder now. "Kurt's not in the condition to handle this stress right now."

"I just need to see him." Blaine says back, feeling a little weird that this woman that he didn't know at all was basically telling him that he couldn't see his husband. "I have to talk to him."

"This is his night." She says menacingly, her eyes turning into threatening slits. "You're not going to ruin it for him."

"I'm not trying to cause any trouble, I just-"

"Is this guy bothering you, Elena?" One of the buff security guards says, coming up behind Blaine.

"Yes." She says, not looking away from him. "He is not a friend of the cause."

"I think it's time to go, sir." The guard grabs his arm, but Blaine jerks it out of his hold.

"Don't touch me." He glares up at the man towering over him, not threatened in the slightest. After what he's been through, this guy was nothing. "Don't even think about it."

"I think you need to-"

It was too late for the guy though, because when he made another move to grab, Blaine reared back and punched him in the face as hard as he could. It wasn't long before several security guards came by to restrain the ex-soldier. The entire time they were dragging him away, he was shouting that he knew Kurt, that Kurt would get him out of it. Once they got to the police station, he only got one call and since he didn't know Kurt's number anymore, he called his therapist. After talking to her for a while and hearing her tell him to stay strong, he was brought to the cells. Sitting in the jail cell at the police station reminded him so much of the cell he was put in when he was held captive, that he closed his eyes and sat in the corner of the tiny room with his knees pulled to his chest, taking deep breaths. He had to remind himself that he was in New York, he was safe and no one would physically hurt him here.

"He kept saying you knew him, and since there isn't any record of him in the system, we thought we'd give you a try." One of the officers was saying, his voice slightly distant. "We're really sorry for bothering you with this, Mr. Hummel."

"It's quite alright." Another voice says politely. "Am I allowed to see him?"

"Of course." There's a loud screech as the door opens and the voices are in the room. "But don't get too close to the bars. He was pretty violent when they were trying to escort him out of the venue, and honestly, we aren't quite sure how much of him is actually there."

"Okay." There's the soft pad of footsteps, and a hesitant voice asks. "Excuse me? Um… you were at my fashion show tonight, they said you knew me."

"Kurt?" Blaine slowly looks up with wide eyes filled with tears. "Kurt… Kurt, oh my God!" He stands up and runs to the bars, gripping them, causing the latter to jump slightly. "Please get me out… I c-can't… I can't be in here." More tears fill his eyes and he chokes out a cry. "I can't _be_ in here!"

"Okay." Kurt says softly, taking a step closer to him and resting his hand over one of Blaine's that was gripping the bar. "I'll get you out, okay? Calm down."

"Mr. Hummel, please, not to close to the bars." One of the officers warns. "He could be dangerous."

"He won't hurt me." He replies weakly, staring right back into Blaine's frightened eyes, searching them intently. "How much is the bail?"

"Five-thousand dollars, sir."

"Do you take checks?" Kurt finally breaks eye contact and turns slightly to look at the officer, his hand still resting over Blaine's. "I'm afraid I don't have that in cash."

"Um, of course we do, Mr. Hummel." The officer, confused, glances at Blaine and sighs. "He still has to show up to court."

"That's fine." Kurt flashes a smile and turns back to Blaine, putting his other hand over his other hand, meeting his eyes. "I just have to write the check and you'll be out, alright?"

Blaine swallows hard and nods, watching as Kurt pulls away and walks over to the desk. He reaches into his bag and writes the check, handing it to the officer with a sweet smile. After the exchange, Blaine slowly steps back from the bars as one of the younger officers opens it. He stands in front of the open cell, staring out at Kurt who was standing there, waiting. Tears fill his eyes and he slowly steps out, not taking his eyes off of his husband as the officer removes his handcuffs. Once they're off, Blaine hesitantly follows Kurt out of the station and to his-

"Whoa." Blaine comments, staring at the car in awe. "This… looks expensive."

"Yes, well." Kurt replies with a sigh, opening the door. "Are you going to get in?"

"Oh… right." He slowly opens the passenger door and slides in, closing it and putting on his seatbelt, all the while looking around the interior. "What happened to the Navigator?"

"I gave it to Finn for his birthday a few months ago." He laughs a little and puts on his seatbelt, starting the car up. "I decided that I needed a car lower to the ground and more family friendly now that… well…" He clears his throat and starts to back out. "Now that I'm expanding the family."

"Right, I get it." Blaine looks at him for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "So h-how… how is that going for you? Is it good?"

"Being pregnant sucks." He rolls his eyes and pulls out onto the street, beginning to slowly move through the late night New York traffic. "What I really wanted to do tonight was curl up and maybe watch movies and stuff my face full of everything that I have at the condo, but no, I had to go to a fashion show." He glances at Blaine. "Not that I'm not grateful. I just-"

"Want time to cool off." He smiles a little and nods. "I get that, too."

After a few seconds of slightly awkward silence, he asks. "So… you punched my security guard?"

"He grabbed me."

"So you punched him?"

"Yes." Blaine looks down at his hands and takes a deep breath. "That girl that was at your apartment, condo, whatever…"

"Elena?" Kurt asks, glancing over at him again. "What about her?"

"I don't think she's someone you can trust, Kurt."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"She kept-"

"No, don't even answer." He tightens his hands on the steering wheel and stares ahead. "You don't even know her, and you have no right to-"

"It was just my first impress-"

"You have no right to just walk back into my life like this and expect me to stop being friends with people that I've been friends with for years!" He suddenly shouts, jerking the car slightly as he abruptly pulls over, earning a few angry honks. "You have no right!"

"I didn't say that you had to-"

"You implied it!" Kurt looks at him, angry and frustrated and confused. "She was there for me while you..." He swallows hard, trailing off.

"While I was _what_, Kurt?" Blaine says coldly, glaring at the man across from him. "Say it."

"Just… just forget it…"

"No!" He shouts, turning to face him. "You started this, now finish it! _While I was what?!_"

"While you were gone…"

"That is _not_ what you were going to say." He says accusingly, glaring. "I wasn't on a fucking _vacation_, Kurt. I wasn't lying on the beach drinking piña coladas! I was… I was being held prisoner and…" Tears fill his eyes and he looks away, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to talk about this.

"I know that, and I'm sorry." He says weakly, looking at his hands resting on the wheel. "I just… we thought you were _dead_, Blaine. I went to your _funeral_."

No one says anything after that, and they just sit in tense silence for a long time before Kurt finally regains his composure and starts to drive again. They reached the building about ten minutes later and Kurt parks the car, looking over at Blaine. Blaine looks back at him, their eyes meeting. He curses the way his heart skips a beat and his stomach flips.

"Where are you staying?" Kurt asks quietly after a moment.

"A motel, I guess…" Blaine shrugs a little and looks down.

"Nonsense." He sighs and leans back in his seat. "You can stay with me."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the one where I explain how Kurt is five months pregnant, which I'm sure some of you have guessed already how it happened! I will answer one question though; yes, it IS Blaine's kid :) Anyway, I really do love to hear what you have to say, and if you have any suggestions that you think would make the story better, I'd really love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt lies in bed that night, thinking about the fact that Blaine is in his living room, probably sound asleep on his futon. He rolls over and curls into his pregnancy pillow, closing his eyes. Like him, the baby was restless from the events today, no doubt. What did Blaine mean when he said he couldn't trust Elena? She's always been there for him, always made sure he was okay. She is his publicist, he has to be able to trust her. But that isn't what's keeping him so awake. He opens his eyes and looks at the wall, frowning. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's face when he was inside the cell, holding onto those bars for dear life. Kurt had never seen Blaine look so scared and so helpless in his life. It broke his heart. He rolls over and groans gently before pushing himself up and out of bed, waddling to the bathroom.

Like any pregnant person, he pees about ten times during the night. After he finishes his business and washes his hands, he walks out, planning to go back to bed. Then he hears a sound coming from the living room, so he follows it, despite his better judgment. There on the pulled out futon was Blaine, lying on his back, whimpering and groaning while every once and a while thrashing slightly. Shocked and slightly horrified by the pained sounds coming from his husband, he makes his way over and sits on the side of the bed. He's heard that you shouldn't wake someone up in the middle of a nightmare, but he couldn't stand seeing Blaine like this any longer. He couldn't watch his face crumple up in pain and hear those awful sounds and see him flinch as if someone were hitting him.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispers softly, reaching up to push some of his curls from his sweaty forehead. "Blaine, sweetheart, wake up; it's just a dream." He runs his fingertips along the side of his face gently strokes a thumb under the shadowed circles under his eyes.

"Please…" Blaine breathes out in his sleep. "I didn't do anything, I won't tell, I swear…" Curious, Kurt listens, all the while strokes his soft curls. "My husband… please… I need… home… ahh…!"

Tears fill his eyes at the cry of pain and he rests a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little. "Blaine." He says loudly. "Blaine, wake up!"

"Oh!" Blaine shoots up in bed, holding a hand over his heart, breathing heavily and looking around frantically. "The light! Turn on the light! Why is it so dark?!"

"Shh, shh…" Kurt tries to soothe, reaching over to flick on the lamp on the table beside the futon. "It's okay, you're fine. You were having a nightmare, s-so I-I… I couldn't, I…" He swallows hard, unsure of what to say or do now that he was awake. Maybe he should have through this plan through a little better.

"Wh-where am I?" He looks at Kurt and realization followed by shame flashes in his eyes. "Kurt… oh God, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" He looks around and runs a hand over his face. "I'm really sorry… was I shouting?"

"Not until you woke up." He stares at him, nothing but worry pounding through his veins. "Y-you were making these noises and saying things I didn't understand. I didn't know what to do, so I woke you up…"

"I'm so sorry." He puts his face in his hands and takes a few shaky breaths.

"Hey…" He says quietly, scooting closer and gently resting a hand on his knee. "Don't be sorry, alright? I was awake anyway."

"It's two in the morning…" Blaine states, sniffling as he looks at his watch. "Why were you awake? You should be getting your rest…"

"I was going to the bathroom… and…" Kurt bites his lip and rests a hand on his stomach. "This guy wouldn't stop wriggling around, so… I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Oh." He looks at him, meeting his eyes. "Do you… do you think I could…" He looks away, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"It's a boy, by the way." He says hopefully, scooting a little closer to his husband. "I think that's why he's so hyper all the time… you were like that."

"Yeah?" He looks at him and smiles, a real, genuine smile. "A boy… wow, I'd like to see you handle a tiny me… I was an awful kid."

"I know!" He laughs a little and smiles, looking at his hands. "I was going to name him after you… you know, the whole Blaine Jr. thing…"

"You don't have to do that." He rubs the back of his neck, smiling. "Knowing you, I'm sure you have something must more extravagant than Blaine."

"There's nothing more marvelous than being named after the most wonderful man I know." Their eyes meet again and Kurt smiles, his eyes softening. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine whispers softly.

The next morning, Kurt wasn't feeling too well and ended up throwing up as soon as he made it to the bathroom. His morning sickness was supposed to stop after the first trimester and, although he doesn't throw up nearly as much as he used to, he still feels sick sometimes. After getting cleaned up and doing his morning routine (showering, brushing teeth, moisturizing etc.), he starts to walk out to the living room, stopping when he hears the sound of gentle humming float in from the kitchen. He stands in the hallway and closes his eyes, straining his ears to listen for the longest time. It's been so long since he's heard that amazing, perfect voice. Blaine would always hum when he made breakfast…

"_What are you making?" Kurt asks softly, coming up behind his new husband, wrapping his arms around his waist before kissing his shoulder. "It smells great."_

"_Our cheese and veggie egg white omelets, fresh fruit, and… bacon."_

"_Ugh, Blaine…"_

"_I'm not a rabbit, Kurt. I have to have a little meat in my diet!"_

"_Mm…" He nuzzles his face against his neck and smiles. "I was almost positive you got enough meat last night… but it's totally fine if you didn't, because I don't think I did either…"_

"_Stop it." He laughs lightly and bumps his butt back against Kurt's hard-on. "I'm making breakfast. I don't need my horny husband disturbing my ritual."_

"_Awe…" He kisses his neck and holds onto him, sighing gently as he relaxes into him, listening to him hum again softly. "What song is that?"_

"_Teenage Dream… what else?"_

"Kurt… Kurt?"

"Hmm?" He opens his eyes and is instantly met with honey-hazel concern. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks softly, tilting his head in that cute puppy-like way. "I heard you get sick this morning, so I didn't want to disturb you. I made breakfast, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no that's fine." Kurt shakes his head and takes a deep breath, smiling a little. "I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?."

"I was just coming to get you and you were standing in the middle of the hallway with your eyes closed." He shifts nervously, nibbling his bottom lip. "I called your name a few times, but you didn't answer. I thought maybe you were nauseous or something and didn't want to move."

_You're so sweet._ "No… No, I'm okay, Blaine."

"Good." He stands straighter and smiles a bit. "Well, your breakfast is on the counter… would you mind if I took a shower? I haven't taken one since I left the center."

"Of course, go for it." He moves aside to let him pass. "It's in my room, you should see it."

"Thanks." He smiles and slips past bashfully.

Kurt watches him go for a moment before sighing and walking to the kitchen. He smiles and sits down at the kitchen table, looking down at the plate of food in front of him fondly. He almost didn't want to eat it, it was so cute. Blaine made two medium pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse, using fresh fruit for the faces and the bowties; he made an egg white omelet (veggie and cheese) and two sausage patties; and then there was a tall glass of something that looked like a smoothie. Kurt's smile grows and he starts to eat, realizing that, as usual, the food was amazing. He would have to ask Blaine later what was in the smoothie.

"Okay, this is the last time I am picking this evil dog up from the groomers, Kurt!" A voice sounds from the living room just as Kurt puts his empty dishes on the counter. "He peed in my car!"

"Rachel, I told you that you had to put a blanket back there or face the consequences." Kurt calls as he waddles out, rolling his eyes slightly at his best friend. "It's your own fault. He pees when he's excited. It only means that he likes you." He looks at the three year old Boxer puppy and gasps happily. "Look at you! You're all clean, aren't you?! Yes!"

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to be so excited that I showered, but thank you, I appreciate your enthusiasm!" Another voice says from behind him and Kurt turns around quickly, seeing Blaine standing there in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "I borrowed your clothes. Don't worry, I made sure not to wear the expensive ones."

"No, it's fine." He blushes and bites his lip. "I was, uh, talking to Moose, by the way."

"I know." Blaine grins and chuckles lightly. "It was a joke. Hi, Rachel."

"Blaine…" Rachel says slowly, taking the dog off the leash and letting it run right up to Blaine, bouncing and spinning happily. "You're here... Finn and I got the call. We're all really glad you're okay."

"I am, too." He smiles at her, then gasps and sits on the floor, letting the dog lick his face while he laughs, and Kurt swears it's the best sound he's heard in a really long time. "I can't believe you kept him! I was almost positive after the third pair of shoes you were gonna nix him as soon as I left."

"I couldn't possibly do that." Kurt smiles a little and sighs softly, watching him. "He's a cuddler just like you, so he slept with me while you were gone."

"Well, I'm going to get going." Rachel sighs and walks over, hugging Kurt tightly, whispering in his ear. "Take this opportunity for a second chance, Kurt. Don't waste it." She pulls back and looks into his eyes for a moment before turning to Blaine, who was just standing up. She grins and opens her arms. "Get over here!"

He laughs and walks over, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Miss Rachel Berry… I've missed you."

"Actually, it's _Mrs_. Rachel Berry-_Hudson_ now."

"No way!" Blaine pulls back, his hands on her hips. "Finn actually got her nerve to propose?"

"No." Kurt snorts and sits down on the now folded couch, hands on his belly. "_Rachel_ proposed to _him_."

"Figures." Blaine grins and kisses her cheek, pulling back. "I'll see you later, Rach. We'll have to catch up!"

"That sounds amazing!" She beams and walks over to Kurt again. "Goodbye, Kurt… bye, junior!" She squeals and leans down to kiss his tummy, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and smile. "Bye!" She says happily and walks out of the apartment.

"Wow… Rachel Berry." He laughs and shakes his head, running a hand through his curls. "That girl is still just as… BAM! You know?"

"Yes… yes, I do."

"So did you like breakfast?" Blaine sits down beside his husband and tucks one foot under him, turning to face him with one elbow against the couch to hold his head up. "I think I tried too hard."

"I loved it." Kurt smiles at him and rests the side of his head against the back of the couch, gazing at him for a moment before sighing. "I should work on my sketches…"

"Oh." He nods and looks around for a moment, floundering. "Uh… uh… I'll call a taxi!" He stands up and pulls out his cell phone.

"Blaine!" He laughs and sits up, grabbing his hand, tugging it a little. "That doesn't mean you have to go… and that doesn't mean that I actually _am_ going to work on them… I just _should_."

"Oh." He looks at Kurt and swallows hard, slowly sitting down, closer than before. "S-sorry."

"It's okay." He says softly, still holding his hand. "You know, I… I missed you, too, right? Rachel isn't the only one that missed you…"

"I know." He sighs and looks into his eyes, gently lacing their fingers together. "Things are weird for you right now. I get it. I'm… I'm sorry for getting so angry last night when we were in the car. I'm sorry for cursing at you."

"Hey, I'm used to it." He shrugs and smiles. "Working in the fashion industry is like a warzone." His eyes widen the moment he says it. "W-well not literally, I'm sure that's _so much_ worse an-and… um…"

"Don't be afraid to say things around me." Blaine squeezes his fingers and searches his face. "I'm sure it's not so bad, considering you've made a career out of it, right?"

"Right." He breathes out and releases Blaine's hand, gasping lightly as he presses his own hand against his side. "Ow. _Ow_. Stop it, stop it. Ugh." He closes his eyes tightly.

"What?" He asks, his eyes wide as he hands flutter around Kurt, unsure of what to do. "What's going on?"

"He's just… he's got his foot in my ribs, it's really uncomfortable." He shifts slightly and makes a face and looks down at his stomach. "And now he's wiggling his toes. Ha, ha. You're _so_ funny!"

"Wow." He smiles and looks at his stomach, slowly reaching over to place his hand on it. Kurt looks up at him quickly, his heart beginning to race. "Can I try something?"

"Of-of course, sure, yeah."

Blaine smiles shyly and takes a deep breath before beginning to sing, looking lovingly at Kurt's bump. "_And if you have a minute why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go… somewhere only we know… somewhere only we know…?_" He sighs and gently rubs his belly.

"He stopped." Kurt whispers softly, staring at Blaine's face. "I think he likes it."

"I'm glad you did it." Blaine looks up at him and smiles lovingly, meeting his eyes. "I was afraid you weren't going to."

"I needed time, but… I had to do it. I wanted something to remember you by, and what better than a baby, right?" He sighs gently and slowly places his hand over Blaine's, lacing their fingers together again. "I'm glad I could help you at the sperm bank. Sex in a technical public place is… very intriguing."

They both laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So a lot of you have been asking the same question… which is basically why Kurt slammed the door in Blaine's face and why Elena threw him out of the show. All of that will be answered in the story in time, I promise. Like I said, this is a story that makes you have a lot of questions! The more you ask, the more you'll know. My reviews help me write, and I really appreciate it guys! So thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Things were getting easier and much more comfortable now. Blaine had been staying at Kurt's condo for about a week now and every day he notice subtle change in his husband that gave him more and more hope that one day things could go back to the way they were. They were just small things, but they meant the world to Blaine. For instance, when Kurt would brush past him in the kitchen, he would run a hand along his shoulders and give him a smile as they cook dinner together. It was something small but felt so intimate that it made Blaine's heart skip a beat. The only thing that seemed to be spoiling his time here were the nightmares. He would constantly be waking up in a cold sweat or crying out in his sleep until Kurt comes to wake him. It was embarrassing and, to him at least, pathetic.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed." Kurt struggles for a moment before pushing himself off the couch, placing his hands on his lower back. "Do you need help with the futon?"

"No, I've got it, thanks." Blaine smiles up at him. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight." He starts to head down the hall, but stops and hesitates for a moment before turning around and looking at his husband.

"Is something wrong?" He asks as he stands and starts to take the cushions off the couch.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just…" He licks his lips and sighs. "Never mind. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" He smiles brightly at him and watches as he waddles down the hall and to the bedroom.

Blaine chuckles a little to himself and fluffs the pillows a little before sitting on the bed and pulling the blankets around him. He lies down and watches TV for a little, rolling his eyes at yet another Kardashian story before turning it off and rolling over. He is just about to turn off the lamp when he hears a noise come from the bedroom. He pauses and listens harder, sitting up in bed. It sounded like a mix between a cry of pain and a sigh, but it was definitely not something he liked. Blaine slowly stands up and makes his way down the hall; he presses his ear against the door, hearing padding footsteps and then another soft sigh/cry of pain, almost like Kurt was breathless. Alarmed, he taps on the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks through the door, debating whether or not just to walk in. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Kurt calls back, sounding just as breathless, his voice thick. "I'm fine, go back to bed!"

"Can I come in?" He swallows hard, tapping on the door again. "I'm coming in."

The sight at which he's greeted with when he opens the door is a pale Kurt leaning over his dresser with his head down, gripping the sides of it so tight that his knuckles were white. There was a thin sheet of sweat glistening off his forehead and his toes were curled against the soft white carpet. He was swaying slightly and his eyes were closed, his lips parted just slightly. A frightened Moose was sitting in his doggy bed by the vanity, his ears perked up in worry. Blaine, instincts to protect kicking in, makes his way over and places a hand lightly on his back, the other coming up to rest on top of his hand.

"Let's get into bed, okay?" Blaine gently helps Kurt to the bed and sits him down. "Do I need to call an ambulance or something, honey? Do you want some water?" He asks, kneeling down in front of him, holding his hands tightly in his own.

"N-no…" Kurt breathes out, keeping his head down and his eyes closed. "That's not necessary, I'm okay."

"What's going on?" He rests his hands on either side of his stomach and stares up at Kurt's face, searching it for answers. "Are you in pain?"

"It's normal, they're just pre-labor cramps, Braxton Hicks, totally normal." He takes a deep breath and finally opens his eyes to meet Blaine's. "I could feel them coming, so I wanted to get away from you."

"Why?" He wraps his arms around his waist, scooting closer on his knees as he rubs soothingly up and down his back. "Why would you want to be away from me if you were in pain?"

"_Because_, Blaine…" Tears fill his eyes and he sniffs, taking another deep breath. "Y-you've been through s-so much and I didn't want you to see me sitting here crying because of some stupid little _cramps_."

"Kurt… honey, sweetheart…" He looks up into his eyes pleadingly. "I would _never_ think any less of you just because you're hurting. What happened to me has nothing to do with you. You shouldn't feel like you have to… to be strong all the time like this." He leans forward and rests his forehead against his stomach. "I am _so_ sorry for making you f-feel like you can't be normal around me."

"Actually, this is the most normal I've been in three years." Kurt gently pushes his fingers into Blaine's curls and sighs, closing his eyes. "I just don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to think that I can't handle it by myself…"

"That's the thing." Blaine looks up at him again, leaning up slightly. "You don't _have_ to handle it by yourself anymore. When I promised you that I'd come back to you, I meant it. Now that I'm here, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He smiles a little at Kurt's chuckle and reaches up to cup his cheek. "I'm not leaving you… not again, not _ever_…"

"I love you." Kurt whispers, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, too."

_A few nights before he is to be deployed, Kurt and Blaine lie in bed together, both of them very much naked and slightly breathless after a particularly passionate stint of love-making. Kurt has his head resting on his husband's broad, strong chest as he traces patterns on his abs with the tips of his fingers. Blaine sighs softly and closes his eyes, basking in the feel of this moment, wanting to commit everything to memory; he smell, the warmth, the feel of Kurt and everything about him. The way his eyes crinkle up just a little when he grins, the way he rolls his eyes when someone does something stupid, how he picks at his nails when he's board or annoyed…_

"_How on earth am I going to go six months without this, hm?" Kurt fans his arms out on his chest, resting his chin on his laced fingers as he smiles up at Blaine._

"_At least you won't be in the desert with a bunch of sweaty straight guys…" Blaine laughs softly when Kurt crinkles his nose cutely when he says 'sweaty'. "You'll have _time_ to get to know your right hand again."_

"_It's nothing compared to this." He sighs, reaching up with one hand to brush a curl from his forehead. "I'll write all the time… and I want you to know… there won't be a moment that I'm not thinking of you while you're gone. Not a single second."_

"_Kurt, you shouldn't-"_

"_But I will." Tears fill his eyes and he sits up a little, their faces close. "I _will_. I'll always be thinking about you, what you're doing, if you're okay…"_

"_I will _be_ okay." He frowns and runs his fingers through his hair, bringing him close so that their foreheads press together. "I promise you, Kurt Anderson-Hummel… I will come back to you."_

"_You better." He closes his eyes and leans into him, nuzzling their noses together. "You better come back to me. Because after college and after my career is set, I want babies. I want curly headed babies with dark hair an-and little bowties and suspenders."_

"_They don't come out with that stuff, babe." Blaine smiles and strokes his cheek, chuckling when he opens his eyes again and gives him a look. "It was a joke…" He pecks his lips and smiles. "You'll have that. We'll have curly headed babies with bright blue eyes, your attitude…"_

"_Your sense of humor and dapper personality…" Kurt grins and pulls himself closer, if that was even possible. "But you have to promise not to make fun of me when I swell up like a balloon."_

"_Who says I don't want to carry them?" He pouts. "What if _I_ want to swell up like a balloon?"_

"_We'll take turns."_

"_How many are we having exactly?"_

"Ahh…" Blaine is bright back to reality by Kurt's gentle hiss of pain and firm grip on his hand. "Ow, ow…"

"Is it in your lower back?" Blaine asks, standing up and helping Kurt get comfortable on the bed, lying him down on his side as he wraps a leg around his pregnancy pillow.

"Yeah." Kurt groans out softly, gripping the pillow. "It starts there and then just stabs all the way along my stomach. God, it's horrible. You don't want to get pregnant, Blaine, I'm telling you. Don't do it."

"Ah, well…" He chuckles and lies down behind him, beginning to run his hands along his back soothingly, massaging a little. "I… I don't think that's possible anymore." He feels Kurt relax under his touch and runs his hands down along his lower back and hips, massaging and rolling them slightly.

"Ohhh…" He breathes out and grunts. "Yeah… th-that feels amazing… wh-what do you mean by that? It's not possible anymore?"

"Well, after being captured…" He takes a deep breath and licks his lips. "Um… I-I… got beaten up a lot, Kurt, and they kicked me and hit me and… the doctor says there was a lot wrong in there and since it's already pretty difficult for some men to conceive, although possible… it just… I probably won't be able to."

"Oh." Kurt bites his lip and frowns a little. "I-I'm sorry… I know how much you wanted to do that someday."

"It's okay." Blaine softly presses a kiss against the back of his neck and keeps massaging. "I can deal with it. How many tries did it take to get little junior in there?"

"One." He laughs a little and swallows hard. "The doctor said I was very fertile."

"That's a good thing, though…" He bites his lip. "If… if we ever want to have more…"

"Yeah." He whispers, closing his eyes to focus on the feel of Blaine's hands on his body.

Blaine sighs softly and keeps working his hands. Every once and a while he'd feel Kurt tense up from another cramp and he'd put a little more pressure on his back to try and relieve some of the pain, occasionally rolling his hips with the palm of his hands.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks after a few minutes. "Are you asleep?"

"Mmm… no…" He mumbles sleepily.

"Why… why did you slam the door in my face? When I first got here?"

"What?" He asks, sounding much more awake.

"I'm not mad at you or anything." Blaine assures quickly. "I was just… I didn't expect it. I kind of just waited around until the fashion show and decided to have another go at seeing you. But I just… I want to know why you did it."

"I guess I was just…" He pauses, thinking for a moment. "I was in _shock_, Blaine. Like I said that night… I went to your funeral, they handed me the folded up flag; I thought you were _dead_."

"But I was right there… right outside your door and you just slammed it in my face."

"I was angry." Kurt closes his eyes and grips the pillow as Blaine's hands still on his back. "I was mad at you, I was frustrated and confused and sad… I just didn't think I could handle seeing you right then. I couldn't go from thinking you were gone forever, _convincing_ myself that I would never see you again, to you just _being_ there."

"My therapist said I shouldn't just pop up like that." He says quietly, moving his hands again. "She said to start with a phone call and try to just ease myself back into your life… but I'm impatient…"

"I shouldn't have done that though." He shakes his head and starts to roll over to face him, struggling a little. Blaine can't help but laugh. "Shut up! Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it." He scoots closer when Kurt stays lying on his back, pouting at the ceiling. "Oh stop." Blaine pouts right back and rests his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his arm lightly around his belly. "Don't pout."

"I will pout all I want."

Blaine smiles at him, his eyes softening to portray nothing but that single look of love that he's given the man beside him since high school. He sighs softly when Kurt turns his head to look at him and their eyes meet like they have so many times before. The tips of their noses touch and Blaine swears his entire life lights up when Kurt returns his smile, giving him that look of love right back. He wants to kiss him. He wants to just lean in and close the small distance between them and kiss him with everything he has. Going against everything his body is aching to do, Blaine simply stays where he is and searches his husband's eyes, enjoying this new level of intimacy sparking between them once again. Maybe one day he could close the distance, but not today. He wasn't going to push.

After all, he _is_ Blaine… Mr. Dapper.


	6. Chapter 6

"BLAINE!" Kurt screams at the top of his lungs as he stands in the middle of the bedroom, petrified. "Oh… oh my God… _BLAINE_!"

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. Today was a big day; he had to go to an important meeting at the office about his new line of male maternity clothes he's been working on and he was supposed to call his dad in a few minutes to check up before he left since he hasn't called since Blaine's return two weeks ago and this just couldn't be happening! He didn't have time for this! He hears a noise and turns to look at the door as Blaine skids into the bedroom, breathing deeply with wide, worried eyes.

"What?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" Blaine hurries over and his hands flutter around before landing on his stomach. "Is it the baby?!"

"No!" Kurt pushes his hands off and points to a spot in the corner of the floor where there sat a brand new empty shoe box, beside it a pair of very expensive looking boat shoes. "Look at what he did!"

"Wha… what?" He looks at the shoes. "You're… and… but I…"

"They're ruined!" He throws his hands into the air and drops them back down to his sides with a smack.

"Kurt…" He takes a deep breath and tries to stop his trembling.

"These are _Gucci_!" He turns to his husband, eyes wide. "They were nine hundred and eighty dollars, Blaine! He only eats the expensive ones! And I didn't even get a chance to wear them out!"

As if on cue, a very guilty looking Moose slinks into the room with his head down, ears back, and tail between his legs. Kurt glares viciously at the dog as Blaine reaches down to pat his head. Things are silent for a while as the pregnant man takes a few calming breaths and goes to pick up the shoes and assess the damage up close. He winces at the teeth marks and torn places in the shoes, setting the on the dresser, unable to look at them any longer of his heart will probably fall out from the pain. They were the perfect shoes for the meeting this afternoon and now it completely threw off his entire outfit. Now he has to spend the time he was going to take to call his dad on planning a new outfit.

"Get him out of my room." Kurt says bitterly, grabbing the shoe box and throwing it angrily in the trash bin beside his vanity.

"Don't act like that." Blaine reasons, rubbing Moose's head affectionately. "He came to say he's sorry… look at that face, huh? Look at it… you can't just ignore that face."

"Moose, you are a _bad dog_!" He says firmly, looking down at the boxer with a glare, pointing at him. "_Bad dog!_ You don't chew on daddy's shoes! You know better!"

"Awe… daddy's mean, isn't he?" He laughs a little when Kurt turns his glare on him. "Oh… oh, angry face… he's angry! He's in a _rage_! He's the maddest he's ever been!"

"Stop it." He tries not to smile and narrows his eyes at his husband. "You're not allowed to do that."

"Do what?" He grins and walks closer to him, reaching out to push his cheek together playfully, laughing again when he pulls his face away.

"I'm _mad_ at you!" He laughs and pushes his hand away when he goes to grab his face again. "You're defending the culprit and distracting me from my reprimanding duties as his father!"

"Well you don't _look_ very mad." Blaine steps close and slips his arms around his waist.

"No, no… don't start." Kurt halfheartedly tries to push him away, resting his hands on his chest. "I have to find a new outfit to wear to the meeting since my shoes are a bust."

"You look great in what you're wearing." He looks down at his clothes, tugging at the cute graphic t-shirt before resting a hand on the side of his belly. "You look nice and comfy… just the way a pregnant man should be when he has to go to work."

"Have you seen the Devil Wears Prada?" He raises an eyebrow, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck with a smile. "Comfy just isn't how you dress for the office; especially for a business meeting."

"Ooo, business! Exciting!" He grins and rests their foreheads together. "Could I drive you? Then we could go out to lunch after at that cute little diner we love."

"Jenna's Diner?" He tilts his head slightly and chuckles. "Blaine, that diner's in Manhattan…"

"So?" He stares into his eyes. "C'mon… let me do this for you. It'll be a mini road trip."

"Oh… um, okay." He bites his lip, smiling as he nods. "Yeah, that sounds amazing."

"_Face it… we're lost." Kurt says from the passenger seat, looking out the window as the rain pounds on the car. "Oh look… another building that looks exactly like the one I saw five minutes ago."_

"_We're not lost." Blaine rolls his eyes and peers out the windshield through the rain and the speedy wipers, trying to read the signs. "We… we just have to get to that one road… started with a 'w'…"_

"_Maybe we could just stop and ask for directions." He suggests, looking over at him . "They could tell us how to get to the apartment building."_

"_I'm not stopping for directions. I've got this, okay?" He sighs._

"_We're already late for the open house and I'm starving, so can we at least stop for some food?" He complains._

"Fine_! Fine… God, just-just stop talking. _Please_."_

"_Hey, don't get pissy with me!" Kurt says loudly, eyes wide. "I'm not the one that got us lost, you did!"_

"_WE ARE NOT LOST!"_

"_THAT'S FUNNY BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!"_

_Things are silent after that, so Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and huffs a little, looking out the window at the rain and walking people with umbrellas. After a week of staying in a crappy motel, living off of chips and microwaveable food, he and Blaine finally found an apartment in Manhattan close enough to Parson's at an affordable price. They were on their way there to meet with the realtor during the open house to see if they could get it, but of course, somehow they got turned around and they've been driving uselessly around the city ever since. After two hours in a car with no sense of direction, tensions were high and it was only a matter of time before someone exploded. Kurt watches as Blaine pulls into a parking space outside of this slightly deserted diner with a sign that read: Jenna's Diner._

"_This place, Blaine, really?" Kurt groans and looks at him. "It looks dirty."_

"_You wanted food, this is food." Blaine opens the door and starts to get out. "Deal with it or starve."_

"_Wow." He rolls his eyes and gets out, quickly going inside the diner, reaching up to fix his hair. "You know what, Mr. Grumpy? Just don't talk to me."_

"_Don't talk to me either."_

"_Fine, I won't."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_They both smile politely at the waitress and follow her to their booth, the two of them sliding in on opposite sides as the order their drinks. Once the menus are sat down, they start browsing for what they want to eat, and Kurt can't help but peek over the menu at his boyfriend. His curly hair (Kurt finally convinced him that the helmet of gel was not necessary and that he needed a new look since they were going to be living in New York together) was damp from the rain and handing slightly in his eyes. He wanted to reach over and brush it away, but he was supposed to be mad at him. Blaine peeks over his menu and meets Kurt's eyes, instantly smiling when he catches the countertenor staring._

"_Okay, you win." Kurt groans out and sets his menu down. "I can't just sit here without talking. Have you figured out what you're getting?"_

"_Probably just a- ohhh… shit, they have twice baked mac and cheese… Kurt…" Blaine looks up at his boyfriend pleadingly._

"_Don't even think about it." He laughs and nudges his foot under the table. "We're on a diet together! You can't go and ruin your progress for macaroni and cheese!"_

"_Please, Kurt…? I'm starving and I'm cold and _please_." He pouts and nudges his foot back._

"_What does being cold have anything to do with it?"_

"_It'll warm me up…"_

"_So will veggie soup."_

"_But I don't want vegetable soup, I want mac and cheese."_

"_Get whatever you want." He shrugs. "I'm getting a salad."_

"_UGH!" He leans back and slumps in his seat as the waitress walks over to take their orders. _

"_What'll it be, hon?" She asks Kurt with a smile._

"_Two orders of the twice baked macaroni and cheese, and can we get two Cesar salads for the sides? Thank you." He hands in the menus and takes a sip of his water as she walks away._

"_Wow." Blaine crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head slightly as he stares at his boyfriend, the same look he gave him at the Lima Bean after they lost Nationals… the same look he will give this man for the rest of forever. "You're breaking your diet for me?"_

"_You're lucky love you." Kurt smiles over at him and rolls his eyes. "I don't know why I let you do this to me. I mean, really, it's just mac and cheese… but since you were oh so willing to go along with the diet, I decided to be willing to bend the rules a little. Just this once, though. We're back to salads, grilled chicken, and fat free milk after this."_

"_Marry me."_

_He sputters a little on his water and coughs, putting a hand on his chest. "E-excuse me?"_

"_I said marry me…" Blaine sits up and reaches over to take his hand in both of his. "I mean… I know I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life… I know that I'm going to love you forever, so why not just do it? I know we're only nineteen, but… it doesn't mean we have to get married right away, you know?"_

"_A-are you serious?" He swallows hard, staring at him with wide eyes. "You… you're asking me to marry you?"_

"_Yes." He stares into his eyes, smiling. "That's what I'm asking."_

"_Well… of course I'll marry you, Blaine."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, guys! School has started up again, so I won't be getting them up as quickly as before, but I WILL update whenever I can! I promise! And the first person to review telling me what the Starkid reference is in this chapter gets a virtual cookie! :D GO!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine walks into the large building, looking around curiously as he follows Kurt to the elevator, in which he presses the button to the top floor. He watches as the numbers rise and rise, until a ding echoes and the doors open. Chaos is what he sees next; absolute chaos. At least it was for him, but Kurt just walks right through the masses of people without even looking up from his planner. Blaine jumps and quickly follows close behind him, looking around the room in either awe or horror, he couldn't decide. When his husband stops abruptly in front of him, he bumps into his back and then places his hands on Kurt's waist from behind to steady him just in case without saying a word. He was afraid if he said something then these people would freak out even more because some stranger (who is definitely not dressed appropriately for the office) disturbed this wicked sort of peace they have here.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks with a soft chuckle, glancing back at Blaine as he scribbles his name on a form one of the women brought him. "You look overwhelmed. And a little frightened."

"Um…" Blaine swallows hard and meets his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Jus… just a little of both."

"Kurt, darling!" Elena squeals as she walks over, hugging him lightly. "It's so great to finally see you at the office again! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I've got a meeting." He smiles at her and chuckles at the confused look on her face. "About the men's maternity line, remember?"

"Oh, no. I know." She looks at Blaine and eyes him up and down slightly, making him fidget uncomfortably under her judging gaze. "What is he doing here?"

"He wanted to tag along!" Kurt beams and bumps Blaine with his shoulder. "We're going out to lunch after the meeting so he drove me here. You'll keep him company while I'm in the meeting?"

"Of course." She sneers and takes a deep breath, clapping her hands. "Well. You'd better get in there!"

"Right!" Kurt turns to Blaine and smiles softly. "Just be yourself and relax, okay?" He chuckles and rests his hands on his chest. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." He rests their foreheads together for a moment, looking into his eyes. "Good luck… you're going to knock it out of the park."

"I sure hope so." He grins and nuzzles their noses together, moving his face closer. "You can kiss me you know… I won't mind."

"Tempting, but…" He laughs a little and glances to his side where Elena was still awkwardly standing. "I don't want to share our first kiss in front of a room of people."

"Oh, poo." He pouts and kisses his cheek. "Later then, huh?"

"Definitely." He smiles and watches Kurt pull back and wink before turning and walking into the meeting room. Blaine takes a deep breath and looks at Elena, smiling gently. "Hi… I-I wanted to apologize for how I acted at the fashion show. Like I said, I didn't want-"

"You punched a security guard." She flicks some of her dark red hair out of her face and rolls her green eyes. "You're dangerous and impulsive, and I don't want you hanging around Kurt like a lost puppy, alright?" She glares at him. "Get lost, Mr. Anderson."

"I'm sorry?" He clenches his jaw and glares back at her. "That isn't any way to talk to someone who risked their life to save yours, now is it?" He steps closer to her. "You don't know anything about me, so I would suggest you _back off_."

"Or what?" She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smirks. "Are you going to hit me? Do it. It'll give me a reason to have you arrested… _again_."

"You know its people like you that make me regret fighting for my country." He gives her a disgusted look.

"And what kind of person am I, Mr. Anderson?"

"You're a snobby, unappreciative piece of trash!" He very nearly shouts, causing a few people to shoot them looks. "You think you're all high and mighty because you can wear designer clothes?" He reaches out and plucks at the fabric of her suit once, making her step back. "Well news flash! There are people dying every single day just so you can feel safe to sleep at night!"

"Ah, yes." She tilts her head and smiles a sickeningly sweet smile. "People like you, correct?" She sighs and shakes her head. "How truly diluted you must be to actually believe that you're a hero, Blaine. What did you do for our country? Scream and cry while the big bad men hit you?"

"Don't." He warns, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Don't you dare. You don't know what I've been through. You have no idea."

"Is there a problem, Elena?" Another woman asks as she walks over, looking anxiously between the two.

"No." He states firmly. "No problem at all."

Blaine stalks away from the two women and sits down on one of the lavish couches, putting his face in his hands while trying desperately to keep it together. A part of him wanted to scream and cry and just punch things, but he knew either of those options would probably cost Kurt his job, maybe even his entire career in the fashion industry. He couldn't do that to him. Another part of him, however, believed what Elena had said. Blaine was no hero and he never will be. He is not a virtuous, honorable, robust man. He's nothing but a monster. The things they made him do, this things he did, the things he saw… it doesn't make him any better than anyone else. He deserves to be treated this way. He deserves this for what he's done.

"Blaine?" The couch sinks in beside him and he feels a hand rest on his lower back, rubbing soft circles across the fabric. "Blaine, honey, the meeting is over."

"What?" Blaine looks beside him at Kurt and shakes his head a little. "Oh. Sorry. Has it been an hour already?"

"No, I was only in there for twenty minutes. Were… were you crying?" Concerned, Kurt reaches over and gently swipes his thumb across Blaine's cheek, taking a tear with him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." He sniffs and wipes his cheeks, forcing out a laugh. "Just… just, um… lunch! We should get going if we want to get there before one!" He stands up and holds out his hand. "Well come on!"

He stares up at him for a moment before slowly sliding his hand into him and pulling it a little to help himself up. "Maybe we shouldn't go out today… I could make us lunch."

"I thought you wanted to go to Jenna's!" He laces their fingers together and leads him to the elevator, getting inside and pressing the button. "They have the best mac and cheese ever!"

"I do, but we could always go another day." Kurt replies, having to waddle a little fast than usual to keep up with Blaine when the elevator doors open once again. "We have… well, the rest of our lives to do that."

"Maybe I want to go today." He pulls out the keys and unlocks the car, his heart pounding. He just wanted to get as far away from this building as possible.

"Blaine… Blaine, _stop_!"

When Blaine turns around to look at his husband, he's a little shocked when he feels arms wrap around his neck and a warm, soft, amazing body presses against his own. He closes his eyes and slowly slides his arms around Kurt's waist, gently tucking his face into his neck and taking a deep breath, breathing in his oh so familiar smell. Before he could stop it, he lets out a strangled sob and Kurt tightens his arms around him, whispering soothing nonsense into his ear. He tightens his arms around his waist and releases the tension on his shoulders as he sobs, the flood gates finally opening, his walls finally coming down. He couldn't just push this stuff back anymore. If he did, he would go crazy. Crazier than he was when he first got out.

"Shh…" Kurt coos, rocking from side to side softly. "Shh… it's okay. It'll be okay, I promise."

"You'll hate me!" Blaine cries out, gripping onto him tightly. "If I-I t-tell you what I did! You'll know I'm a monster! You'll hate me!"

"What? No, honey, no." He sighs and holds him tight. "You're not a monster. You're not."

"I am…"

"You're not." Kurt pulls back and cups his cheeks, looking into his wet eyes. "I don't care what you did over there… what they made you do. I don't care." He presses their foreheads together. "I love you, and nothing you did will ever change that, alright?"

"But-"

"No buts."

* * *

"_Mitch…" Blaine breathes out to his fellow soldier through the darkness and eerie silence of the room with the many cells, trying to block out the smell of decaying flesh that surrounds him. They were other fallen soldiers… men who suffered a fate that he would soon, too._

"_I'm here." Sounds a scratchy voice, followed by a hacking cough. "How hurt are you?"_

"_Not too bad, just banged up." He gasps in pain as he moves to sit up from his slouched position against the concrete floor. "What about you?"_

"_I'm bleeding, but I don't… I don't know from where." He takes a deep breath. "Look, if you-"_

_Suddenly lights flick on and Blaine squints against the sudden brightness, shielding his eyes slightly as he tries to see the figures approaching, their heavy footfalls eliciting fear into his heart. His cell gate opens and a man walks in, yanking him up and practically dragging him away, ignoring his cries of pain and fear. He was thrown into another cell and as he fell onto the floor, a brick skidded across it as well, stopping right beside his head. The two men start screaming in another language at him, waving a pistol around threateningly. Desperate, Blaine clambers to his knees._

"_I-I don't know what you're saying!" Blaine cries out, glancing at Mitch who was sitting in the corner of the cell in a thick pool of his own blood, looking pale and out of it. "I can't _understand_ you!"_

_One of the men holds up his hand and the other man stops talking in an instant. Blaine holds his breath as the man walks into the cell and picks up the brick, kneeling down in front of him. The man drops the brick into the palm of Blaine's hands and stares at him through the tense silence for a few moment before uttering those horrible words, slightly mottled due to his accent._

"_Kill him."_

"_What?" Blaine's eyes widen and he looks to the corner of the cell where Mitch was suddenly alert. "No! I c-can't, I…" He looks at the man as he stands and steps out of the cell, tears falling down his face. "No! Please! I can't!"_

"_Kill him or watch him die." The cell shuts and Blaine looks down at the brick in his hands, his entire body trembling._

Blaine flinches and slowly looks up to meet Kurt's eyes, trying to read his face. The two of them decided to not go to Jenna's after all, and despite Blaine's protests, Kurt insisted on making them lunch. So after eating their respective bowls of soup in silence, they sat on the couch and Blaine decided to tell Kurt one of the many horror stories he had swimming around in his head, plaguing his dreams and memories. As soon as their eyes met, Blaine couldn't get a read on what his husband was feeling. Hurt settles in his chest. He must hate him; he must finally see him for what he really is. Blaine is a monster. A cold, horrible, disgusting monster and he should have died with the rest of his unit. He looks down, tears in his eyes. He could listen to the taunting words of a stranger like Elena, but he didn't know if he could bear to hear them from Kurt as well… someone who knew him better than anyone else before the war.

"Blaine… sweetie, look at me, please?" Kurt puts a finger under his chin and brings his eyes up, striking blue meeting watery hazel. "This doesn't change anything. This doesn't change the way I feel about you. You're still the man I married all those years ago."

"What if I'm not, though?" Blaine leans into the touch and hiccups, scooting closer to him.

"Then I'll just have to fall in love with the new Blaine then, won't I?" He smiles gently and presses their foreheads together once again. "You're stuck with me."

"I killed him, you know." He whispers, tears filling his eyes. "It took a few days, but I did it."

"Blaine, you-"

"No, just listen." He pleads. "Listen to this and then decide if you can still love me. Because if you can still love me after you hear this, you can still love me after the rest."

"Okay." He whispers, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"It took three days. We sat in the cell together and after I stopped the bleeding I thought that he might be okay, you know? But it… the wound got infected." He swallows hard and shakes his head. "I tried everything to save him, Kurt, I did. But by the second day the pain was intense for him and all of the tissue was just… he was _dying_, Kurt, right in front of me, just _suffering_." He sniffs and looks down at their hard, feeling and watching Kurt's fingers tighten around his own. "By afternoon on the third day he started to beg me. _'Just kill me, please, kill me…'_." He chokes out a cry and looks up at him. "So I did it! I grabbed the brick and just started hitting him! And… it wasn't to stop _his_ suffering, it was for _me_. It felt _good_, Kurt… and I felt horrible that it felt so good. I didn't want to have to listen to him anymore, so I killed him. I beat him in the head until he stopped breathing. I was _relieved_ when he was dead."

"Blaine y-you…" Tears were rolling down his face at this point, landing on his loose t-shirt. "Honey, that's what you felt in that moment! Do you wish he was dead right now?"

"Of course I don't!" He says frantically. "If-if I could go back and save him, do something different…"

"A monster would still want him dead." Kurt cups his cheek and stares into his eyes, not bothering to wipe his own tears. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like… but what I do know is that you are the bravest, most selfless man I have ever met… you would die for me, for your brother, for your friends… you almost did." He grips his hand. "Just because you've done things that you're ashamed of doesn't make you a monster… you are still Blaine Anderson-Hummel and I still love you all the same… faults and all."

Blaine stares at him for a few moments, his bottom lip trembling, before finally collapsing into the arms of his husband, holding onto him for dear life.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for the wait on this! School is crazy right now and things haven't even settled down yet, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I hope you understand! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

For some reason, as Kurt heads off to bed later that night, he has to resist the urge to grab his husband's hand and tug him to bed with him. It's like with every step he took toward his room (more importantly, away from Blaine) there was an insane tugging sensation at his heart, and it only got more painful after he closed the bedroom door. It physically hurt to be away from him. There was an empty, longing feeling settling in his stomach and he didn't know if he would ever be able to sleep with it clawing at his insides like this. But he doesn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable. After the events tonight, learning about some of the horrors of his time in captivity, he doesn't know if maybe Blaine needs some space or what. Would it be weird for him to walk back out there and demand that they sleep in the same bed like a normal married couple again? Yes, it probably would be… because they really aren't a normal couple anymore. They've been through a hell of a lot more than any _normal_ couple.

Kurt doesn't go with his instinct (which is to march out there and drag Blaine into his room whether he likes it or not) and simply crawls into his bed, curling against his pregnancy pillow to try and derive a little bit of comfort from it. The comfort never came. Three hours passed and Kurt was still awake, staring at the wall as he listens to the soft murmur of the TV coming from the living room; he was watching Family Feud at one o'clock in the morning. Kurt smiles to himself. Only Blaine would do something like that. The entire thing was just so very familiar that it made tears come to his eyes. Instead of getting up and walking out there like he wanted, he simply closes his eyes and falls into a fitful sleep, dreaming of times when things were much simpler…much easier.

"_You're cheating." Kurt accuses, pointing a finger at his new husband. "See? This is why I never let you be the banker! You always give yourself extra money!"_

"_What?" Blaine counters with wide eyes. "Kurt, you've been watching me like a hawk this whole time! How would I be slipping myself more money?"_

"_You have your ways, Blaine Anderson." He tosses his money down on the Monopoly game board. "I quit. I refuse to be beaten by a cheater."_

"_You just can't handle the fact that I'm beating you." He smirks gently and starts to put the game away. "I can't believe I married such a sore loser."_

"_I can't believe I married such a cheat."_

"_I didn't cheat!" He laughs and pushes the box aside, crawling over to their makeshift bed on the floor of their small living room and flopping down._

_Their wedding was a few days ago. It wasn't anything big, but it was nice. It was held in one of the many beautiful parks in the city and all of their close family and friends attended. Nearly all of the Hummel's made an appearance, but the only Anderson's to show up were Cooper and one of Blaine's distant cousins, Amara. Kurt knew his love was distraught that his parents had rejected the invitation to the wedding, but whenever he tried to talk about it, he changed the subject. Blaine really is the master at avoiding tender topics. Kurt looks over at their pile of blankets and pillows and smiles. They couldn't afford a honeymoon to any exotic places, so they promised that one day after Blaine was done with the Army and Kurt was a big time fashion designer, they would go someplace nice together. For now, though, they settled for a week of just being together, playing board games and goofing around… because that is all that Kurt would ever ask for._

"_Maybe you didn't cheat this time." Kurt mumbles as he crawls over to the bed, lying down beside him. "But you have to admit that you have before. I've caught you."_

"_The last time we played Monopoly was in high school, and it was _Finn_ that was cheating." Blaine informs, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "I told you it was him, but you didn't believe me."_

"_Oh." He tilts his head up and smiles. "My mistake."_

"_Yeah." He looks down into his eyes and smiles back. "Stop looking at me like that…"_

"_Like what?" He grins and leans up, pecking his lips softly. "Like I love you?"_

"_Yeah…" He leans down and kisses him again, rolling over on top of him. "Hmm…"_

"_Blaine…" Kurt breathes out softly, wrapping his legs around his waist._

"_Kurt…"_

"Kurt… Kurt!"

"Hm, what?!" Kurt's eyes fly open and he sits up, grunting when he feels a nasty pull in his back. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine says softly, reaching over to brush some hair off his forehead. "You kept saying my name and I thought you were having a bad dream."

"No, I…" He looks over at the clock. "It's five in the morning."

"I know, I'm sorry… go back to sleep." He says guiltily. "I just… yeah, sorry…"

"No, wait… Blaine…" He says softly when he stands and starts to walk away. "Did you… did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah, of course I did." He yawns, turning slightly to look at him.

"You don't look like you have." He frowns and peals the covers back on the other side of the bed, tossing his pregnancy pillow on the floor. "Sleep in here with me."

"Oh, Kurt… I don't think that's a good idea." He swallows hard, but takes a few steps closer. "I have nightmares… I move a lot in my sleep. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." He smiles gently and pats the bed. "Now get over here. I'm freezing."

Kurt watches as Blaine slowly makes his way over to bed and slides under the blankets, tentatively lying down. He smiles and lies down as well, turning on his other side so he could face him, meeting his eyes with a bright smile. Blaine rolls onto his side and scoots so close that their noses are touching, leaning in ever so slightly to press a hesitant kiss against his lips. Kurt closes his eyes and kisses back softly, smiling against his lips. It wasn't anything big and it only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best first-ish kiss ever. They open their eyes at the same moment and smile, so Kurt leans up for another kiss and another and another until Blaine's arms are around his waist and his around his neck, their bodies pressing and molding together in that perfect way it always has, even with Kurt's big belly in between them. Blaine releases a gently hum of contentment into the kiss and pulls back. Their eyes meet again, and they both crinkle their noses at each other.

"You have really bad morning breath."

"So do you."

"Maybe we should brush our teeth before we do this."

"Too lazy…" Blaine pulls him closer and nuzzles his face against his neck.

"Ah!" Kurt giggles a little when his stubble rubs against his tender skin. "You're all scratchy!"

"You love it."

Kurt relaxes in his arms and closes his eyes, feeling as Blaine's breathing begins to slow and deepen. He listens to that rhythm for a few moments before drifting off to sleep as well, in the arms of the man he loves.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine woke up later that morning pleased to find that his nightmares had no come to plague him, and he was still there in bed with his husband sleeping soundly beside him. He looks over at Kurt with a gentle smile, searching his peaceful face. They fell asleep snuggled closely together and still were, but now they were lying on their sides facing one another, their heads on the same pillow. Blaine's arm is around Kurt's waist while the latter's leg is around Blaine's waist, pressing close. He chuckles and slides his hand down to rest against the side of his big belly, stroking it lightly with his thumb as he continues to watch Kurt sleep. He might have felt creepy for doing this a few days ago, but now… now he was just content. Also, Blaine didn't mind being Kurt's stand-in pregnancy pillow.

"Stop being a creep." Kurt mumbles sleepily with a smile, pulling his glassy blue eyes open to gaze over at his husband. "Are you watching me sleep?"

"Yes." Blaine says simple, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well stop. I probably look hideous." He yawns and clears his throat, blinking slowly. "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?" He leans in and nuzzles their noses. "We have all the time in the world… and, for the record… I think you look adorable."

"Mm, flattery gets you nowhere, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." He grins and lifts a hand to cup his jaw, stroking the stubble there softly. "Seriously… what time is it?"

"Time for you to stop talking…" He whispers, leaning in to kiss him, the hand on his belly sliding back to hook around his waist.

Kurt sighs through his nose and smiles into the kiss, kissing back gently as he tenderly runs his fingers through his husband's loose curls, taking one and curling it around his finger. Blaine smiles into the kiss as well, reaching up with his other hand to cup his cheek, pressing their lips harder together. They pull back after a moment, not wanting to push things too far just yet, but they open their eyes and their match smiles tell exactly what their feeling… pure and utter love.

"I have to get up." Kurt announces.

"_Nooo_…" Blaine whines softly, tightening his hold on him when he starts to pull away. "You don't have anywhere to be today, do you? Can't you take a day off or something?"

"Lemme go…" He laughs and struggles for a moment before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms above his head. He squeals cutely when Blaine wraps his arms around his stomach from behind, pressing a kiss against his neck. "Blaine…"

"Kurt…" He smiles against his skin and kisses his cheek. "Don't go…"

"Nature calls, honey." He laughs softly, turning his head to look at him. "I really, really have to pee."

"Oh, well in that case..." He grins and tickles his side a little.

"Oh my God!" Laughing loudly, he pushes his hand away and stands up. "You're horrible!"

"You love me, though." He grins, watching him walk away from his place on the bed. "So it's okay."

"Yeah, yeah…" Hiding a smile, he steps into the bathroom to do his business, closing the door behind him.

Blaine stands up and walks to the bathroom door, waiting until the toilet flushes and the sink starts running to pull it open. Kurt doesn't say anything as he hands Blaine his toothbrush with a smile, and then it happens. Just like they used to every morning, they're standing in front of the mirror brushing their teeth together, watching each other's reflections. Blaine makes a funny face as he scrubs his teeth and Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes before dipping his head down to spit.

"_Ah cannp beheve 'Ahel is akk weh Pinn."_

"_What was that, honey? I didn't quite catch that." Kurt says sarcastically as he slips past his fiancé who was currently brushing his teeth by the bathroom sink. He pulls out his own toothbrush and starts to brush his own as Blaine spits._

"_I _said,_" Blaine says, looking at Kurt through the mirror. "I can't believe Rachel is back with Finn. How did he even get to New York? I thought he was still in Lima helping Burt with the shop." He sticks his toothbrush back in his mouth._

_Kurt spits and shrugs his shoulders, watching his fiancé as well. "I don't know. My dad said he just up and left one day... didn't say a word to anyone about it."_

_He rolls his eyes and spits again, grabbing the mouthwash. "Don't get me wrong, I love Finn and all, but this is a little ridiculous." He takes swig of the mouthwash before handing it to Kurt, swishing it around in his mouth for a minute before spitting once again. "I mean, he crushed her. She came to us crying for weeks because of their breakup and what? She's just forgotten how he made her feel?"_

_He spits his own mouthwash out and grabs a cup, filling it with water. "Blaine, I think that's the point. She didn't forget how he made her feel." He rinses his mouth out and hands the cup of water to Blaine, who does the same. Kurt spits and dries off his mouth._

"_I still think she's stupid." He sighs, drying his mouth. "No offense to your brother or anything… but this is New York. She needs time to live a little."_

"_You're cute when you're protective." Kurt turns to face his fiancé and smiles, reaching out to straighten his bowtie and peck his lips. "But she's an adult. She can handle herself."_

"_I know." Blaine smiles at him and leans up to kiss his cool, minty lips. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't need a little protecting now and again."_

It didn't really make sense that they brushed their teeth before eating breakfast, but when Kurt looked at him with those big eyes and pouting lips just begging for some French toast, Blaine knew it was impossible for him to say no. Not that he would have anyway. Even after only getting about four hours of sleep, he felt surprisingly refreshed. He hasn't slept a full four hours straight in a very long time, and he can't help but hum a little tune as he cooks. It was almost noon by the time Blaine sat the full plate of food in front of his husband's smiling frame, and he sits beside him with his own plate, beginning to eat.

"Crap." Blaine says after a moment, looking over at Kurt. "Did you want anything to drink? Milk? Coffee? Oh, wait, no. You can't have coffee."

"I can have coffee." Kurt says with a smile, batting his eyelashes at him. "Decaf though."

"Nah, you're drinking milk." He grins and stands up, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "No more slacking off Mr. Anderson-Hummel! I'm gonna whip your butt back into shape!"

"My butt is in perfect shape, thank you!" He huffs indignantly, trying not to smile as he watches Blaine open the fridge and search for the milk, crying out an obnoxious 'a-ha!' when he finds it.

"Okay, scratch that." He places a large glass of milk down in front of Kurt and one beside his own plate, sitting back down. "I'm going to make sure you eat good food while my son's in there. You know, I'm an awesome cook. He's been missing out."

"Well it's a good thing you're here then, huh?" Kurt smiles lovingly, tiling his head slightly.

Blaine smiles back at him, reaching over to takes his hand. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

This day is probably the best day of Blaine's life so far. He and Kurt did just about everything together. After they finished their brunch, they both got dressed and went out on the town! Well, technically they went down the street to park and played on the playground equipment while Moose ran around them happily, per Blaine's request of course. Seeing Kurt run around the park, he and his big belly all bundled up in the crisp November weather, made him smiles beyond belief. The fact that he is the one making him laugh, making his eyes light up… well, it warms his heart. It makes him feel like yeah… he really was missed. And the fact that Kurt is so full of life, a life that they made together, really and truly makes him feel special.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt cries out happily, grinning up at the sky, blinking at the light snow flakes. "Blaine, look! It's snowing!" He laughs and looks over at him, his entire being practically glowing. "Do you see it?!"

"Yeah, I do." Blaine laughs a little and walks over to him, slipping his arms around his waist as he tugs him close. "We should get home. You're freezing." He glances over at Moose and smiles as the silly puppy bounces around happily, trying to catch the snow flakes.

"No, no… just a few more minutes." He whispers and rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around his neck. "Just a few more minutes."

"Okay." Blaine whispers back, watching Kurt's face curiously for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that…" Kurt opens his eyes and looks into his, his lips parted slightly, his cheeks and nose rosy from the cold. "I'm thinking that I've never been so happy in my entire life… and that… that I'm _so_ happy and thankful to whoever is up there that they brought you back to me…"

"I-"

"No, just listen." He gently presses a few of his gloves fingers against his lips to stop him from talking. "I need you to hear this, Blaine." Blaine nods mutely, gazing at him in wonder. "I don't care what happened over there. I don't care what you did or had to do… I only care that you're here with me now, that our son is doing to have his father here to teach him everything that I wouldn't have been able to… like how to throw a football or style the curly hair that he's bound to have." Blaine can't help but laugh at this, tears filling his eyes. "Maybe that makes me selfish, but I don't care." Kurt cups his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"You're not-"

"Yes I am, but I don't care." He smiles, shaking his head a little. "I almost forgot what it was like to have you here… and now I can't imagine ever having let you go again."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to say then, huh?"

"Yeah… yeah, it is."

They walked home hand in hand together later that night… because that's what it was now. It was their home. Blaine no longer felt unwelcome or uncomfortable. This was their place now, this condo. When they crawled in to bed together later that night, Blaine realized something… home is wherever Kurt is, and it would always be that way.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey there, kiddo!" Burt says happily with a grin as he sits down in front of the computer.

"Hi, dad." Kurt smiles back, chuckling at his father. "Where's Carole?"

Really, if it weren't for things like Skype, Kurt would never be able to talk face to face with his father. Well, screen to screen, but he likes to be able to see him more often than he would with just phone calls, which haven't happened since… well, since Blaine's return. They have really been living in their own little world inside of the condo these past few weeks, just basking in the fact that things are finally returning to normal. The first time they ventured out together was two days ago when they went to the park, but other than that, they've been lounging around, too happy and content for anything else. It was about time, Kurt thought as he woke up that morning, that someone other than Rachel and Finn find out that Blaine is alive. He can't keep keeping this to himself. Everyone else deserves to know, especially now that he seems happier and definitely looks healthier.

"She went out to grab some stuff for dinner this weekend." Burt continues, smiling. "You're still coming down, right? I know you can't fly, but Finn said he and Rachel could drive down with you."

"Oh…" Kurt smiles sadly and rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know, dad… I mean, I have a lot of work to do here and I just don't think I have the time." He looks up as Blaine enters the room.

"C'mon, kid…" He sighs and frowns. "Don't bail on me now… if you don't show, it's just going to be me, Carole, Rachel, and Finn this year… I love them, but I can only take so much."

"I know, but I just-"

"Hey, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine grins and sits down beside Kurt on the couch, waving at the camera, ignoring the panicked looks he was receiving from Kurt. "We'll be there! Don't listen to him, the baby's making him a little insane now-a-days."

"B-Blaine…" Burt stutters out, eyes wide and face white, looking like he'd seen a ghost… because technically, he had. "You… Kurt, tell me what's going on right now."

"You didn't tell him." Blaine looks at Kurt, his eyes comically wide; Kurt would have smiled had he not been so panicked.

"Tell me, Blaine, _when_ I would have had the time to tell him!" He cries out, looking at his husband. "You haven't left my side since you got back! You would know if I told him!"

"Well I assumed you would call him or something!" He says back. "Does anyone know besides Rachel and Finn?"

"Um…"

"Oh my God, Kurt, really?"

"BOYS!" Burt shouts, gripping his imaginary hair as he looks between the two. "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

Blaine looks at him and smiles nervously. "Well, you see…"

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Kurt grumbles as he gets into the car later that day, their suitcases sitting all packed in the trunk, Moose asleep in the backseat, snoring loudly. "I barely had time to pack all of my things."

"It's not my fault you didn't tell your father I was alive." Blaine walks around to the other side and gets in, starting up the car. "I mean, I know I've only been back for a few weeks, but he's your dad. You tell him everything. I kind of assumed he would know by now. Unless you're… you know, ashamed of me."

"What?" He looks over at him, frowning. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you. I just haven't had the time, I swear. I was going to tell him today."

"Okay." He sighs and starts up the GPS, pulling out of the parking lot.

Kurt looks out the window and leans his seat back into a more comfortable position, considering they were going to be in the car for probably over ten hours on their way to Lima. He closes his eyes and rests his hands on his stomach, leaning his head against the window. Before he knew what was happening, he was asleep. It was weird, but Kurt didn't have any dreams. Being pregnant, he usually has the weirdest dreams, but by the time he was being gently shaken awake by his husband, he couldn't remember having one. Kurt slowly pulls open his eyes and groans softly, looking at Blaine like he was the devil.

"Morning, sunshine…" Blaine smiles sweetly and brushes some hair from his forehead. "We're at a rest stop, do you need anything?"

"Bathroom…" Kurt mumbles sleepily, his eyes falling closed again, despite the fact that his bladder was about to explode. "M'tired…"

"Alright, honey." He gets out of the car and over to the passenger side to help Kurt out, but as soon as he was standing, his eyes pop open and he looks around frantically for the bathroom. "It's right there."

"Thank you!" He holds his belly as he waddles off, ignoring the light chuckle coming from behind him as he races to the sweet relief. After doing his much needed business, he walks back to the car and smiles at his husband, who was leaning against it, munching on a bag of chips.

"Oh, here. I got you something." Blaine says with a smile, handing Kurt a bag of harvest cheddar sun chips and an iced tea. "I know those are your favorite… well, they were." He whistles at Moose who was roaming around and snaps his fingers. "Not by the road! Stay on the grass."

"Still are." He smiles and takes them from him with a bright smile. "Thank you." Kurt pats the dog's head when he trots over.

"You're very welcome." He grins and goes back to munching on his barbeque chips. "So we're almost there. About two more hours, I think."

"You've been driving for eight hours?" He says as he opens his chips, leaning against the car. "We were supposed to switch of every three hours, Blaine."

"You were sleeping." He shrugs and yawns a little before smiling at him. "I'd rather you get your rest and not worry about driving and dealing with this goober." He nods toward Moose.

"Well I'm driving the rest of the way." He leans into his side and kisses his cheek. "Two hours won't kill me. You need your rest too. You know how Carole is going to act when she sees you."

Two and a half hours later, Kurt had just passed the 'Welcome to Lima' sign and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. After living in New York both with Blaine and on his own, he's come to realize that his entire high school experience was wasted in this stupid town. Although, he doesn't hate it as much as one would think. Lima made him a stronger person and its neighboring town, Westerville, brought him Blaine. McKinley High holds memories for him that, until recently, he's been afraid to remember. Before Blaine's return, just thinking about their time together hurt. It felt like his heart was physically breaking. Kurt could still remember the day he got the call… the call that had, supposedly, changed his life forever.

"_Is this Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"_

"_Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"_

"_This is General Smith." The man said in an eerily calm voice. "Are you sitting down, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"_

"_Wh-why?" Kurt slowly sits down, cradling the phone to his ear. "What's going on? Is it Blaine? Is-is he hurt?"_

"_Mr.- May I call you Kurt?" When he doesn't answer, General Smith continues. "Kurt, I'm very sorry to inform you, but your husband has been missing in action for a month… and has been officially pronounced dead early this morning when his unit's warthog was found deserted."_

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks, eying his husband wearily.

"Hm?" Kurt glances over at him, surprised to feel tears on his cheeks, which he quickly wipes away with one hand. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because we've sat through this red light three times." He informs.

"Go back to sleep." He says, pushing the gas when the light turns green again. "We'll be there in ten minutes, okay? Just… just don't."

"Come on." He says softly, frowning. "Don't push me away again… talk to me."

"I was just…" Tears fill his eyes, but he blinks and lets them fall, not wanting them to cloud his vision while he drives. "I was just thinking about when I got the call… about your death." He sniffs and shakes his head a little. "I hadn't heard from you in so long, but you know, that was kind of normal. I was worried, but I didn't think anything was wrong until… until they called."

"Oh, Kurt…"

"And when they said you were dead, I just…" He chokes out a sob. "I just couldn't deal with it, Blaine! I-I caught the first flight to Ohio and-and…!"

"Honey, pull over."

"No. I'm fine."

"Kurt, pull over."

"I said I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Blaine shouts back. "Now _pull over_!"

Kurt abruptly jerks the car to the side of the road and slams on the break, putting the car in park as he breathes heavily, staring straight out in front of him. Blaine stares at him for a few moments before reaching over and gently placing a hand on his arm. It was like his touch was the thing that broke the dam, because as soon as his warm palm presses against his bicep, Kurt puts his face in his hands and begins to cry, heart-wrenching sobs tearing through the silence of the car. Before he knows it, Blaine it pushing the console between them up and sliding over to him, pulling him into his arms. It was a little awkward and uncomfortable because Kurt still had his seatbelt on, but he could care less. All he knew was that this was Blaine… he's here and everything will be okay again… eventually. This pain they both feel isn't going to be there forever. He'll be okay. He knows it. They'll be okay. They'll heal… together.

_After the cab pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt shoved money at the driver and clambered up to the door, banging on it as hard as he possibly could. As soon as the door opened, he collapsed into the first pair of arms that would take him, which just so happen to be one Burt Hummel. Kurt just clung to him for dear life, making no sound. It wasn't until his dad pulled him away enough to look into his eyes that everything really registered in his head. He was standing in front of his father's front door in Lima, Ohio, dressed in nothing but a hoodie and jeans, being as quiet as a mouse… and Blaine was dead. Blaine is dead. He's dead._

"_What?" Burt asked with his eyes wide. "What did you say, Kurt?"_

_Oh, so he must have said that out loud. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is this heartbreaking sound. Many people say that's the sound of someone's heart literally breaking and Kurt certainly felt as though that were the case._

"_What happened to Blaine, Kurt?" Carole asked softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he leans most of his weight against his dad. "Talk to us."_

"_D-dead…" Kurt utters out, tears filling his eyes as his breathing begins to deepen. "Oh God… Dad he's… he's… he's dead!" He cries out, gripping his dad's shirt as he looks up at him. "He's dead!"_

"_Take a deep breath, son." Burt holds him up, tears in his eyes as well. "We'll get through this. I promise."_

"_He promised me!" Kurt screams through his heavy sobs. "He promised he would come b-back! We were talking about starting a family!"_

"_Kurt…"_

"_He p-promised…!" He clings to his father, shaking his head. "This can't be happening, dad, this can't! He can't be gone! They had to have made a mistake!"_

"_Son..."_

"_DAMN HIM!" Kurt flings his arms around Burt's neck and hugs him tight. "Why would he do this to me?! Why would he just leave me all alone like this?!"_

"_You're not alone." Burt whispers, holding him tight as he shoots Carole a watery look. "You've never going to be alone."_


	11. Chapter 11

Once Kurt composed himself, they began to drive again, this time with Blaine behind the wheel. It didn't take too long to get to the Hummel-Hudson household, so soon they were getting out of the car, Blaine going around to grab the bags as Kurt waddles to the front door after letting Moose out, the dog trotting happily at his side. He doesn't pay too much attention as the door opens and people start talking, but he finally turns around when he hears an excited shriek and smiles. There was Carole, running down the snowy driveway with nothing but her clothes and some slippers. He laughs when she embraces him and he drops the bags, ignoring the half-hearted "_Blaine_, those are _expensive_!" coming from Kurt so he could wrap his arms around her waist. When she pulls back, Burt is standing there, dressed a little more properly for the weather, a guarded look on his face. Blaine swallows hard.

"I'm glad you're back, son." Tears shine in Burt's eyes as his defenses start to fall. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too." Blaine relaxes and smiles at the man who, in such a short time, became a father to him that he never really had.

"Get over here." Burt says gruffly, pulling the shorter man into a tight hug.

Blaine closes his eyes and hugs back tightly, feeling tears start to sting his eyes. The moment, however, if broken when Carole clicks her tongue and makes a comment about how Kurt hasn't been feeding him properly, to which Kurt replies with a snarky "He's like a garbage disposal, Carole. It's impossible to feed him properly". Blaine laughs and pulls back from the hug, subtly wiping his eyes before following the rest of them inside, smiling at Kurt who stayed back to wait for him. He grabs the bags and jogs up the driveway, rolling his eyes with a smile at the sound of Moose barking happily and Carole talking in a baby voice to him. Once inside, Blaine and Kurt head to Kurt's old room, saying they were just going to take a little nap after all of the driving they did. It was exhausting. And it doesn't take much to exhaust Kurt anymore.

"Ugh." Kurt huffs as he sits down on the bed, attempting to bring his leg up to he could take off his shoes, of course to no avail. "Blaine-"

"I got it." Blaine smiles and kneels down in front of him, getting his shoes off with ease. "There we go." He smiles up at him and playfully tickles his toes, making him laugh.

"Thank you, sweet prince." He teases and slowly crawls into the bed, lying down. "Oh, dammit. Now I know what I forgot."

"And what's that?" He questions as he crawls into bed as well, yawning.

"I forgot my pregnancy pillow." He pouts and looks at him, scooting closer.

"You hardly use it anymore." He chuckles and kisses his forehead, wrapping him up in his arms.

"Mm, I guess." He smiles and curls himself around him, yawning too. "Probably because you work just as well…" He giggles and looks up at him, their noses touching.

"You're probably right." He grins a little and leans down, softly kissing his warm lips.

Kurt smiles into the kiss and kisses back sweetly, closing his eyes. Blaine keeps kissing him, feeling as it got more intense, more passionate. He rolls over slightly so that he's hovering over his husband, one hand on his waist, the other curled around the back of his neck while his elbow holds him up. He feels Kurt's hands moves down his sides and shivers slightly when his cool hands go up his shirt and run along his bare skin. Blaine moves his hand to the hem of Kurt's shirt, tenderly pushing it up and over his belly, He's startled when his husband stops the kiss and shoves his hand away, pushing his shirt back down.

"I'm sorry." Blaine starts, looking down at him with wide eyes. "I thought that's- I mean you- we-"

"No it's not…" Kurt looks back up into his eyes, a little shy. "I don't… look like I did before. I'm fat and… and I have a few st-stretch marks… I just… don't want you to see me like that."

"Kurt…" He frowns and reaches up to cup his cheek, stroking it softly. "Baby, you're not-"

"Yes I am fat-"

"But it's the best way to gain weight, Kurt!" Blaine interrupts, his eyes sparkling. "It means you're healthy and that our baby is healthy." He brings his hand to rest against his stomach. "It's not like all that's in there is hotdogs and chips… there's a baby in there. _Our_ baby, our _son_."

"I know that; he makes his presence known quite often."

"Then don't be embarrassed for gaining a little wait." He decides to ignore Kurt's snort and presses their foreheads together, making him look into his eyes. "You're beautiful, Kurt Hummel…"

"Anderson-Hummel." He corrects softly, looking back into his eyes. "My name is Anderson-Hummel."

"Right." He smiles proudly and nods, stroking his cheek. "Anderson-Hummel…" He searches his eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

Kurt sighs into a kiss and kisses back slowly, so Blaine takes this opportunity to push his hand up his shirt and rest a warm hand against the soft skin on his belly. He feels Kurt start to tense up a little, but he pulls back from the kiss and looks into his eyes for a moment, tilting his head in that cute, puppy dog like way. He searches his eyes, trying to tell him with just that look that he is beautiful… that everything about him is perfect and Blaine will never, ever think any different. Kurt closes his eyes when he pushes his shirt up all the way, blushing when he looks down at it. Blaine, however, is amazed at the sight before him. This is Kurt… his husband, the love of his life… so full and swollen with something that they, technically, made together. This was the result of their dedication and love for each other.

"_You_… are so beautiful." Blaine breathes out and leans down to kiss the top of his stomach, then the middle, and then he pauses at his belly button and giggles before kissing that too.

"Stop it." Kurt whispers self-consciously. "Stop trying to make me feel better."

"Stop trying to make yourself feel worse." He looks up at him and bats his eyelashes. "And, for the record, I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm just looking at my gorgeous, pregnant husband who is carrying our child that we made together out of love."

"We didn't make this out of love." Kurt pushes him away and struggles for a moment, but sits up, pulling his shirt back down as if it has personally offended him. "Nothing about the way he was conceived was about _love_, Blaine. He was implanted, not made."

"How could you say something like that?" He frowns and sits up as well, staring at him. "He's our son, Kurt, and just because I didn't have a direct role in making him doesn't make him any less ours… or any less loved."

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"I didn't imply anything." He glares at him. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Then don't tell me we didn't make him out of love!"

"_WE_ didn't _make_ _ANYTHING_!" He shouts.

"What are you saying?" He stares at him. "What the hell doesn't that mean?"

"It means that I went to a sperm bank that I never thought I would have to go to, to have this baby put inside me!" He stands up and looks down at him. "I had him _put_ there, Blaine. We didn't make him out of love or-or… we didn't even make him _together_! I thought you were dead!"

"I get that." Blaine says, trying to stay calm for the both of them. "Please take a deep breath and calm down. Stress isn't good for either of you."

"Don't tell me to calm down." Kurt says, fuming. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down. The only reason I'm having this baby is because I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again and I wanted… needed something to remember you by… something special, something precious… something perfect…"

"What are you trying to say?" Blaine stares up at him from his place on the bed, confused and hurt. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Kurt…"

"I'm saying that I'm… not ready." Tears fill his eyes and his covers his mouth, shaking his head a little.

"Not ready for what, baby?" He asks softly, slowly standing up and walking over to him, cupping his cheeks to look into his eyes. "Talk to me…"

"Blaine, I'm not ready to _have_ a baby." He breathes deeply, whimpering a little. "This whole thing was a rash decision, I… I was having one of those bad days where all I did was _miss_ you and I felt like I couldn't _breathe_ because you were just _gone_ and… I went and… and did it…"

"So you regret it?" He says, not accusingly, but gently. "That's okay. Once he's here, once he's in our arms, everything will _be_ _okay_. I _promise_."

"I _do_ want him!" He cries out, gripping his wrists. "I want him more than anything, Blaine, but… but I just wish it wasn't now. I wish I would have waited, I wish…"

"You wish I was here when it happened." He rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "I wish I was here, too, Kurt. But I wasn't, and we just have to deal with it…" He kisses his forehead and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I missed you so much." He whispers, wrapping his arms around his waist as he tucks his face into his neck. "I wish we would have made him together… actually _together_."

"Me too, baby… me too." He turns his head and kisses his temple softly. "But he's going to be here in less than two months… too late to back out now!"

Kurt laughs a little and turns his head to look at Blaine, smiling a watery smile before leaning over to kiss his lips, closing his eyes. Blaine sighs through his nose and cups his jaw, kissing back sweetly, his other arm moving to wrap around Kurt's waist. As they stand there in the middle of Kurt's old bedroom kissing, lips parted, tongues sliding gently together… Blaine can't help but smile when he feels their little son kick from inside the man he loves. He chuckles and gently pulls back, nuzzling their noses together as he slides his hand from Kurt's face to rest on the side of his stomach where it was pressing against his own. He looks down at it and sighs before looking back up at Kurt.

"I love you." Blaine says softly, searching his husband's glasz eyes. "I can't wait to meet our son…"

"I love you, too." Kurt breathes out, wrapping his arms around his neck as he hugs him tight again, closing his eyes. "I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of an update last week! Finals are finally over, so hopefully I'll have more time to write! I'd like to know if any of you have any questions that you'd like answered or things you'd like to see in the coming chapters! Please review and let me know! I'm starting to get a little writer's block for this, so some ideas that I can branch from would really help out :) Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt woke up the next morning to someone licking his face. When he opened his heavy eyes, he was instantly met with the furry-faced thing that they decided to name Moose. Kurt groans and pushes the dog away, rolling over to his other side, and curling into Blaine, who instinctively wraps his arms around him. He yawns and huffs, nuzzling his face into his husband's chest when Moose jumps on the bed, whining and walking over to nudge his nose against Blaine's hand. Blaine grunts and bats at his nose for a second before opening his eyes and squinting down at Kurt, who squints right back up at him. They stare at each other for a moment before flopping their heads back down and closing their eyes.

Moose wasn't having that. Nope, no sir, he wasn't. Moose rears back slightly and barks the loudest bark he could muster, causing both Kurt and Blaine to sit up at the same time, their heads clashing together. Kurt gasps and goes to hold his head, but ends up smacking Blaine on the chin in the process, making the latter groan. The two sleepy men look at each other for a moment, blinking while Blaine rubs his chin and Kurt holds his head. It wasn't until Moose barked again that they turned their attention elsewhere.

"What do you want?" Blaine grumbles, glaring at the beast. Moose barks again, wiggling his butt and whining happily, panting.

"Let him out." Kurt mumbles, lying back down. "I'll stay here in my nice, toasty warm bed."

"Hah, thanks. I appreciate it." He huffs and flings the blankets off, wincing when his bare feet touch the freezing wooden floor. "Should have gotten rid of him when you had the chance..."

"Mmm, never…" Kurt smiles at his husband, watching him walk out of the bedroom with Moose on his heels before sliding his eyes closed once more, relaxing into the bed.

Kurt couldn't recall how long it was before he came to again, but all he knows was that something freezing cold was now crawling under the blankets, disturbing his warm sleep. He whines and tries to move away from the cold, but it only comes closer and closer until it's wrapped all around him and he can't remove himself from its chilling embrace. He tries and he tries, but fighting is futile. He opens his eyes and looks at Blaine, the tips of their noses touching. Although he wants to glare, and he had every intention to, he can't help but smile at the sight before him. There was his husband, honey hazel eyes wide and bright, cheeks and nose flushed a bright shade of pink from the cold. Kurt squeals his hits his arm when Blaine touches his leg with his cold toes. Blaine simply grins and snuggles closer.

"Nuh, uh." Kurt pouts and tries to scoot away. "You're cold."

"Yes, because your dog _insisted_ on staying outside for a half hour." Blaine protests quickly, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer. "Had to chase the sucker down… in my slippers… through the snow… and he thought I was _playing with him_."

"Oh." His eyes shine and he tries not to laugh. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Yeah… yeah, you're _so_ sorry. I can tell."

"If it were _me_ you'd laugh!" He laughs softly and moves to wrap his arms around his neck. "But thankfully I'm here to warm you up, right?"

"Right." He scoots close and nuzzles his face into his neck, closing his eyes. "Burt and Carole still aren't awake… I walked by their room and it was quiet."

"Hmm…" He yawns and grins when Blaine kisses the soft, warm skin on his neck. "I thought we said no kissing in the morning until we brushed our teeth."

"I'm not kissing your mouth, am I?" He smiles against his skin and kisses along his jaw for a moment before kissing his chin. "We've been in this room since five o'clock yesterday… they're probably thinking we've been having hot sex for hours."

"Oh, you wish." Kurt snorts and smiles, craning his neck when Blaine dips down to kiss along the other side. "Do… _do_ you wish?" Blaine's lips pause and he pulls back to look into his eyes.

"Well I-" There's a knock on the door and Kurt sighs.

"What?"

"Just making sure you're up." Burt says gruffly through the door. "Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"What do you mean by decent?" Kurt teases and Blaine laughs.

"You can come in, Burt." Blaine rolls off of him and sits up, letting Kurt scoot close and rest his head in his lap. The latter begins to run his fingers through his hair as Burt enters the room.

"Carole's going to be making breakfast soon." The older Hummel informs, smiling a little. "Did you two sleep well?"

"We actually didn't sleep at all." Kurt says with a deep sigh. "Too busy hav-"

"We slept great!" Blaine grins and covers his husband's mouth as he laughs underneath his hand. "That is until Moose decided to so rudely wake us up." He gasps dramatically and jerks his hand away from Kurt's mouth, looking down at him in horror. "You just licked me!"

"I'm well aware."

"Well you two just come down when you're ready." Burt chuckles and shakes his head, mumbling as he walks out of the room. "Crazy kids…"

"I can't believe you licked me."

* * *

Later that day, Kurt is in the kitchen with Carole, waddling around as he helps her prepare things for tomorrow night's dinner. Each and every one of the counters was occupied considering Rachel was making some kind of vegan dish, Carole was making the egg salad and Kurt was rolling out his home-made cookie dough. They had to prepare these things tonight in order to spend all afternoon cooking the essentials such as the turkey and veggies. Kurt huffs and stares at the cookie dough, debating whether or not to just have Blaine do it for him… because he can do that now. Kurt smiles and shakes his head, going back to kneading the soft dough. The thing he enjoyed most about Blaine was… Blaine. He knows he went through a lot over there, things that Kurt couldn't even imagine, but he was still his husband. He pouts that adorable pout when he wants something, he kisses him in the middle of his sentences, and he rubs Kurt's back every night before they go to sleep (something the latter greatly appreciates now that he's very much pregnant with their very first baby).

Although there were changes like the fact that he didn't like to watch the news too much or sometimes he'd get this dazed out look in his eyes when, Kurt guesses, something triggers a memory for him… Kurt knows that Blaine will always be Blaine, no matter what happens. After three years of being apart, they have slipped right back into themselves, albeit a little cautious. Things weren't exactly how they used to be, but they would be soon. Kurt gasps a little when gentle arms wrap around him from behind, cradling his belly protectively. Lips press against the tender skin of his neck and he tilts his head slightly, smiling.

"Did you have fun with my dad?" Kurt asks softly, leaning back slightly into the warm embrace.

"I did, actually." Blaine says softly, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I helped him fix up some cars and we just… talked. It was really nice." The smile in his voice made Kurt smile. "Is that cookie dough?"

"Don't even think about it." He smirks, slapping away his hand. "This is to _bake_ cookies, not to eat. Besides, you'll get sick."

"I never got sick before." He pouts and kisses his cheek. "Please, please, _please_, can I have some? Just a little…"

"I'll tell you what." He turns around and slips his arms around his neck, smiling into his eyes. "You can have some only if you massage my feet after."

"I think I can do that." He smiles and pulls him closer, resting their foreheads together. "I would have done it anyway… cookie dough or not. All you have to do is ask."

"I know." Kurt closes his eyes and smiles, nuzzling their noses together. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Blaine whispers, leaning in to press their lips together.

"No making out in the kitchen." Burt teases as he walks in, slipping past them and plucking a little cookie dough off of the plastic board Kurt had been kneading it on, popping some in his mouth.

"Hey!" Kurt cries as he pulls back from the kiss, looking at his dad. "Dad!"

"What?" He mumbles around the dough, opening the fridge.

"Okay!" Blaine laughs and plucks some dough off as well before kissing his husband's cheek. "Just come to the living room when you're ready for that massage." He winks and pecks his lips before walking to the living room, Burt trailing behind with two cans of coke in his hands.

"They totally just played you." Rachel smirks, looking at Kurt from over her shoulder. "Blaine was the distraction."

"I know." Kurt sighs and watches after his husband, eyes trailing over his body. "But a really, really good-looking distraction." Rachel laughs and they all go back to their work.

It took a while, but soon the cookies were in the oven and all of the dishes that needed to be made were made, and Kurt was heading to the living room for his much deserved foot massage. However, the universe seemed to have other plans for him. Just as he was about to enter the living room, there was a knock on the door. With a slightly annoyed groan, he grumbles that he'll get it and waddles to it, pulling it open. He's just about to ask what the hell this person wants when he stops and stares at the person standing there. It was Chandler…

His ex-boyfriend.

_It had been a year since Blaine's death and Kurt was just starting to feel like himself again. He got a job working at the local library in Lima, he helped his dad out in the shop on the weekends, and things were actually going okay for him. He sold their - _his_ apartment in New York (he graduated from Parson's at the top of his class just a week before getting the news about Blaine). He had received offer after offer from fashion agencies around the world, even one in Paris, but he turned them all down. As soon as graduation was over, he packed up his things and moved back to Lima to stay with his dad and Carole for a while. A while turned to weeks, then into months, and now it's been an entire year since he lost the love of his life… he still can't believe he's gone._

"_You doin' okay, bud?" Burt asks one night as they sit at the dinner table, just the two of them since Carole was working a late shift at the hospital. "You've barely touched your food."_

"_It's been a year today, you know?" Kurt says quietly, staring down at his plate as he moves his pushes around the green beans with his fork. "A year since I found out… since he…" Tears fill his eyes and he clears his throat, pushing his plate away. "I'm not hungry."_

"_Kurt…" Burt says softly, frowning over at him. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Blaine wouldn't want you to do this. You need to be happy, and Kurt, your happiness isn't in Lima."_

"_I can't go back to New York, dad… but you're right… I can't stay here either…" He whispers, shaking his head. "He's… he's everywhere…" Kurt looks up at his dad, a tear sliding down his cheek. "He's everywhere I go and it hurts, dad. It hurts so bad that sometimes I don't think I'll be able to take it anymore."_

"_Don't say that, you-"_

"_I hate him." He chokes out, more tears falling. "I hate him for leaving me and I miss him and I just wish I could see him just one more time, but I know that I can't and I-I…" He puts his head in his hands, trying to calm down. "I always wonder if h-he suffered or if it was quick, you know? I just want to see him, to _know_ what happened, _how_ it happened, but I never will and his body is just _rottingaway_ somewhere…"_

"_Kurt, stop it." Burt says firmly, tears shining in his own eyes as he places the napkin over his mouth, most likely trying to keep a straight face for his son. "You _cannot_ think of things like that. It will drive you crazy."_

"_I need to leave… I can't stay in this stupid town anymore…"_

"_Where will you go?"_

_Kurt swallows hard and looks up at his dad, thinking. And then it comes to him. _

"_Paris." _


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine glances at the front door from his place on the couch, furrowing his brow when he sees his husband talking furtively with someone, his shoulders tense with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks back to the TV a moment later, deciding just to give Kurt and whoever was at the door some privacy. This clearly wasn't any of his business, but he sneaks a questioning look to Burt, who simply shrugs his shoulders and turns down the TV, much to the protest of an oblivious Finn. Rachel slaps his chest and gives him a look, effectively silencing his whining. Blaine looks back to the door, straining his ears to hear what they were saying. He did feel a little bad for eavesdropping, but it was just to make sure Kurt was safe.

"-wasn't ready for a relationship, but I am now... I left everything in Paris to find you."

"Yes, after I've been gone for a year." Kurt says quietly, his voice strained. "After I'm successful _here_ you decide to come and find me. Look, Chandler-"

"Do you really want to do all of this by yourself?" The unfamiliar voice (Chandler was it?) says. "I-I can be a father, I really can! Kurt, just give me another chance… I can do this!"

"I'm with someone." He replies uncomfortably. "I'm with someone and I'm happy."

"Blaine's his name, right?" He says with a deep sigh. "Came back from the dead and swept you off your feet, yeah. I read all about it."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt continues, frustrated. "Why did you ask if I want to do this by myself if you know Blaine is back?"

"He was a prisoner of war… he can't be all there." He says bluntly and Blaine flinches slightly. "And even if you think he's okay, he's not."

"You don't know _anything_ about him!" He says, his voice rising. "Please leave, Chandler. I don't even know how you got my dad's address."

"You're Kurt Hummel, it's not that hard."

"_Anderson_-Hummel…"

"Right, whatever…" Chandler says with a slight huff. "I just… I want you to know that I love you, okay? I'm… I'm here if you need me, Kurt…"

"Okay…" He says stiffly. "Bye, Chandler."

The door closes and Blaine turns quickly back to the TV as Burt turns it back up. "Who was that?" Blaine asks softly as Kurt sits down beside him on the couch.

"It was no one important." He responds, looking down at his hands with a frown.

"Hey…" He turns slightly to face him, resting a hand on his lower back.

"Don't touch me." He snaps, pushing his hand away.

"What's your problem?" Blaine asks. "Why are you being a bitch to me?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Bad move, dude." Finn chimes in, standing up and holding his hands out to Rachel, who gladly takes them and follows him out of the room.

"I have to… do something… that's not… here." Burt says, grabbing his coke can before walking out as well, leaving the boys alone.

"Do you want to see a bitch, Blaine? I can show you a bitch!" Kurt stands up, looking down at him with a deep glare.

"Look, you know I didn't mean it like that." Blaine slowly stands up as well, trying to calm his fuming love down. "You're just snapping at me for no reason and it took me by surprise. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and it was totally out of line."

"Maybe I was snapping at you because what I said to Chandler was none of your damn business!" He shouts, ignoring the apology completely. "You think I can't tell when people are listening in on me? My dad muted the TV!"

"You seemed upset out there and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He frowns and takes a step closer, gently taking his hand. "Please calm down, Kurt…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He rips his hand away and turns his back to him, beginning to pace. "I can't believe you were eavesdropping on me!"

"Is that really what this is about?" He rolls his eyes and watches his husband carefully, feeling his temper rising. "Or is it about the fact that you and that guy out there used to be fuck buddies in a different country and you just didn't want me to know?" _Blaine, just shut up, _he thinks to himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt turns on him, eyes wide.

"It means that I was dead and you thought it was okay to screw a bunch of other guys!" _Oh my God, what am I saying? _"So, you went to Paris after I "died" and just lived it up, huh? Fucked and drank and just became everything you ever wanted to be!"

"How _dare_ you!" He shouts while striding over, pointing a finger in his face. "It was a year before I could even _breathe_ properly without you here! I went to Paris to start a new life for myself! I went there to work and finally make a name for myself!"

"Yeah, fucking anything with a di-"

That was when Kurt's hand made contact with Blaine's face. As soon as he felt the pressure and the sting, the reaction was automatic. There wasn't anything he could do about it… it felt like someone else took over his body and suddenly, he had no control. Blaine Anderson-Hummel wasn't there anymore. He grabs Kurt's upper arms and squeezes tightly, pushing his husband against the wall with a force loud enough to alert an eavesdropping Burt. He blacked out after that, the memories pulling him in… down, down, down… and he was back in that dark cell, fighting for his life.

* * *

_Blaine sits in the dark cell as far away from his friend's rotting body as he could possibly be, his arms wrapped around his legs as he curls in on himself. He hasn't eaten in days and it's probably been twelve hours since the last time he had something to drink. His lips are chapped from the dry heat and his eyes burn from the lack of sleep. It is pitch black in the cell save for a tiny bit of light coming from a crack in the wall leading to the outside world that he doubted he would ever see again. He shakily reaches into his pocket and takes out his picture of Kurt, holding it up to the light. He stares at it for a long time before holding it to his chest as he chokes out a sob. He was going to get out of here… for Kurt. A door opens and Blaine brings his hand up to shield him from the light, squinting up at the people walking over to the cell, their heavy boots thumping against the hard cement floor. The lights flick on and he blinks a few times before lowering his hands and looking at the men standing outside his cell._

"_On your knees, pig." One of them says in a heavy accent._

_Blaine does as he's told and moves to his knees, keeping his head down as he slips the photo of his love back into his pocket. He knows what's coming when the cell door opens. He cries out in pain when their leader grabs his blood matter curls and pulls his head up to look at him, the cool blade of a knife pressing against his unshaven throat. He stares up at the man with wide, tearful eyes and cries out again when the knife slides across his skin ever so slightly. The man smiles down at him, as if he enjoys causing pain… and he probably does. Blaine closes his eyes tightly and imagines Kurt's face._

"_You're all going to die." Blaine says in his raspy voice. "You're all going to die… I'm going to kill you."_

"_Shut up, pig!" The man goes to press the knife deeper into his neck, but in a sudden burst of adrenalin and courage, the soldier grabs his wrist and uses all of his strength to pull it back._

_The other men start to shout words in a different language, but Blaine can hardly hear them as he finally gets the knife from the man that was holding it to his neck. He doesn't hesitate as he plunges the sharp, stainless piece of metal into one of his many captors' stomach. He pulls back and does it again and again until the floor is covered in sticky red… the other men come from their shock and Blaine laughs as they pull him away and beat him, leaving one to carry their fallen comrade away, bleeding and probably dying. Blaine made sure to do some damage while he had the chance. He wasn't ever going to let go… he wasn't ever going to let them win. He was going to come back... for Kurt._

* * *

"- go! Blaine, let go!"

Blaine blinks a few times and shakes his head, turning it to look at a panicked Burt Hummel, desperately pulling on his arm. Confused, he looks in front of him and takes in the sight before him. Kurt was standing there with his back pressed against the wall, frozen, his glasz eyes huge, filled with nothing but fear and pain as he looks at Blaine. Quickly, he releases his grip and drops his arms to his side, staring wide-eyed back at Kurt, shocked and confused. He's shoved away by Rachel, who stands in front of Kurt, cupping his face in his hands, talking softly to him when he moves his eyes to look at her.

"What… what…" Blaine swallows hard, watching as everyone moves to crowd around Kurt, asking him if he's okay, if he's hurt. "I… I…" He looks down at his hands, horrified. He was hurting him, he must have been. Oh God, what did he do? Did he hurt the baby?

"Blaine?" Finn says sternly, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking roughly. "Blaine, you need to get out of here for a little while, okay?"

"Finn, I didn't… I didn't…" He looks up at his brother-in-law, tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't." He says calmly, looking into his eyes. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But, Kurt…"

"He'll be fine, come on."

Blaine allows Finn to pull him out of the house after coaxing his arms through a jacket. They start down the street together and Blaine tries as hard as he can, but he can't remember what happened. Kurt slapped him and then… nothing. He couldn't remember a thing after that and it terrified him. What had he said or done to make Kurt look so scared? He must have had a pretty tight hold on his arms, considering his hands were numb by the time he pulled them away. Why can't he remember?

"Dude, what happened back there?" Finn asks after a moment, looking over at him with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his breath forming white steam as he speaks due to the cold.

"Finn, I don't know." Blaine whispers desperately, keeping his head down as he stares at the snow-covered sidewalk. "I can't remember… I can't remember…"

"My dad used to black out sometimes." He informs hesitantly. "After his first tour overseas he… my mom told me something over there changed him… that's why he turned to drugs-"

He looks up at him quickly. "I would never-"

"I know." Finn shakes his head a little, looking at Blaine carefully. "But you've always had trouble talking about how you feel… you're an awesome actor, dude. You're good at making people think you're okay when you're not."

"I am okay." Blaine says slowly before looking down again. "I-I… I _thought_ I was okay…" He closes his eyes for a moment. "What did I do?"

"Burt said he heard some screaming and then a slap, so he came out to see what happened and… you had Kurt pinned against the wall." Finn clears his throat and waits for a moment, unsure if he should continue.

"Keep talking. I want to know."

"You… you were screaming things at him… that's when Rachel and I came in… you were, uh… you were screaming in his face things like 'you're all going to die' and 'I'm going to kill you'…"

"Oh God…" He breathes out and stops walking, putting his face in his hands. "What else did I do?"

"Blaine-"

"Tell me!" He drops his hands and looks up at the man who was now standing in front of him. "Just tell me!"

"You were holding his arms pretty tight, we could tell he was in pain so we were trying to get you off." He swallows hard, shaking his head a little. "You… you slammed him against the wall a few times before Burt finally got you to snap out of it."

Blaine stares at him for a moment before whispering a broken 'thank you' and walking over to a nearby bench to sit down with his arms limp at his sides. And that's where he stays until the sun is long gone. He stares into the darkness across from him, Finn having gone back to the house long ago with only a parting clap on the shoulder and a gentle reassurance. This was exactly how it was meant to be. He should have never shown his face again. He should have just let Kurt move on without him, he should have never come back... he's not safe to be around. He should have died.

"I should have died." Blaine whispers, looking down at his hands… the hands that hurt the love of his life today. "I should have died."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! I lost my inspiration… and I'm still not sure if I have it back yet, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. I apologize for any errors, I didn't really edit.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt just feels numb. He doesn't pay any attention to the people crowded around him as he sits on the couch… he just cradles his belly in his arms and stares blankly in front of him, silent tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto his pants. Eventually everyone gives up on trying to comfort him and Rachel simply drapes a blanket around his shoulders and kisses his cheek before retreating upstairs with her husband hours after the accident. Light turns to darkness and Kurt doesn't make a move, his mind reeling from the events of the day. There are so many emotions swimming around in his chest that he doesn't know which one would be the proper way to feel in this situation. Actually, the things he knows he _should_ be feeling are the things he most definitely isn't.

Kurt should feel angry and betrayed. He should feel like his world is tumbling down and he should be terrified beyond belief that his husband put his hands on him in a violent manor, he should be curled up in a ball feeling sorry for himself. What he shouldn't feel was this awful guilt rising in his throat and fear _for_ his husband instead of fear _of_ him. Blaine has already been through so much, much more than Kurt will probably ever know, and now, all because of a stupid fight, something like this happened. It was like as soon as his hand made contact with his face, something changed inside him. Blaine wasn't the person standing in front of him anymore, it was someone else entirely.

Those honey eyes that he loved so much suddenly darkened and were filled with what could only be described as hate and fear and _pain_… so much pain that Kurt could almost feel it radiating off of him. He was frozen when this person he didn't recognize put his hands on him, slammed him against the wall, screamed in his face. But what really got to him was the look on Blaine's face what he snapped out of whatever memory he was being trapped by. His eyes were warm again and confused, but when they turned onto Kurt, they were filled with nothing but a deep, ancient sadness. His husband's eyes have always been very expressive and this was no exception.

After Finn pulled Blaine away and took him outside, Kurt felt the need to go after him and pull him into arms and comfort him, something he knows that he should not feel. He should want to rip him to shreds for putting his hands on him; he should want him out of his life forever, to never come back and to rot in the ground for all of eternity. But he doesn't want any of that. Now for the first time since Blaine came back, Kurt finally understands how bad it was for him. He must not have understood the extent of his injuries before; he must not have understood just how everything had affected his husband. Kurt hears the front door open and his turns his head to look at who was entering, his eyes widening slightly when he sees Blaine standing there, the latter's eyes just as wide.

"I'm sorry." Blaine croaks out, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry… I thought you would b-b-be in bed by now. I was j-just coming to get my things."

"Get your things?" Kurt asks brokenly, his voice thick with tears. "Why are you coming to get your things?"

"Or I could just leave, that's-that's okay too." He says as Kurt moves to turn on the lamp so they could see each other better. "You could just ship them to me or something."

"You're not going anywhere…" He says quietly, slowly standing up while removing the blanket from his shoulders. "I don't want you to leave, Blaine."

"I-I… I hurt you." He sniffs and lifts a trembling hand to wipe his nose. "I c-could have killed you."

"You wouldn't have." Kurt walks over to him and lightly brings the blanket around his shoulders. "You're freezing. Have you been outside all this time?"

"You c-can't just act l-like this didn't happen, Kurt." Blaine whispers, his body shaking as he stares into his husband's eyes, searching them.

"I'm not." He looks into his eyes and moves to take his cold face in his hands. "I know what happened and it's not going to make me give up on you. You're the love of my life and… and you're still healing. I wasn't taking things seriously and I should have been. I should have seen past your defenses, but I was too caught up in everything else to notice how badly you were still hurting."

"Stop it." He shakes his head and chokes out a little sob, stepping closer. "You should hate me for this. You should never want to see me again after what I did."

"I know." He smiles sadly and shrugs a little. "But I don't… I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Blaine…" His eyes fill with tears and he wraps his arms around his neck, resting their foreheads together. "I'm going to help you get better… Kurt Anderson-Hummel has never run away when things got rough and he doesn't plan on starting now."

"I do though, I run." He counters, keeping his arms glued to his side. "I run away."

"I won't let you run away from me." He steps closer and presses against him. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your long, long life, Blaine Anderson-Hummel…"

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry…" He slips his arms around his waist and presses his face into his neck, choking out a sob. "I didn't-didn't even know what was happening!"

"I know." He closes his eyes and runs his fingers through his curls. "I know… we'll see someone together, a psychologist or a therapist or something, Blaine. We'll get through all of this together. You don't have to be afraid anymore, baby."

"But I am." He whispers shakily, and Kurt feels as though his heart is breaking. "I'm terrified, Kurt."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of what I could do!" He cries out, pulling back enough so he could look into his eyes. "I could have hurt not only you, but our son today, Kurt. I could have… I could have hurt you both so badly…"

"But you _didn't, _isn't that what counts?"

"No." He shakes his head and starts to pull away. "I can't risk something like that, I can't. I would never be able to forgive myself if I… if I ever did something to hurt you or Benny."

"Benny?" Kurt's heart leaps into his throat and he stares at his husband.

"Oh…" Blaine seems to deflate, no longer resisting Kurt's attempts to pull him back into his embrace, but not returning it. "I, um… I've been meaning to talk to you about that… but this really isn't the time-"

"I want to know." He protests, his eyes filling with tears from the anticipation. "Tell me."

"The man that… that carried me out of the-the cell… his name was Benjamin…"

"And you want to name our son after him?"

"Y-yes…" He looks down at his stomach, gently resting his hands on either side of it. "B-Benjamin Mitchell Anderson-Hummel…"

Kurt stares at Blaine with tear-filled eyes, knowing the significance of those names. Mitchell was the other man who, tragically, lost his life while in captivity. Blaine told him the story of how he ended up killing him; how he thought he was a monster. What better way to honor these men than naming their first son after them? Without thinking about it, Kurt cups Blaine's face and gently pulls him into a kiss, closing his eyes tightly as he lets his tears fall. Blaine chokes out a small sob against his lips and kisses back, loving sliding his hands around his back to pull him against him. Kurt pulls back with a soft smack, rubbing away his husband's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love it." Kurt whispers, rubbing their noses together. "It's perfect, Blaine."

"I know you wanted to name him after me, but I-"

"The next one has dibs on your name."

"Okay." Blaine whispers back, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "Deal."

"Deal."

They stare into each other's eyes, Kurt's heart thumping loudly inside his chest. Blaine's eyes travel down to his lips and, at the same time, they both delve into another kiss. This one seemed to be different than all the others they've shared since Blaine's return. This one was passionate and needy, longing and… sexy. It was everything Kurt could have ever wanted. Somehow Blaine managed to lift Kurt up with the pregnant man's legs around his waist, despite his huge belly, and carry him up the stairs, all the while continuing this intoxicatingly wonderful kiss. Kurt feels himself being lowered down, so he lies back on the bed, pulling Blaine with him by the collar of his shirt, hungrily sucking on his bottom lip.

"Mm…" Blaine grunts out and pulls back from the kiss. "M-maybe we should stop."

"No." Kurt breathes out, hastily undoing the buttons on his husband's shirt.

"Kurt-"

"Shut up!" He growls and pulls him down into another heated kiss by gripping the back of his neck, mumbling against his lips. "_Please_, Blaine…"

The whine that escapes Blaine's lips turns Kurt on even more and causes his hips to jerk slightly, his erection pressing against the latter's already very prominent one. They both gasp and take a moment to open their eyes and look at each other. Kurt stares up at Blaine, drinking in his appearance, committing it to memory. The way his curls are sticking out in every direction, how his cheeks are flushed light pink, his honey eyes lust-blown, his lips parted, breathing heavily… that's when he decides that, while they still have a lot of things to work through, they're going to be just fine. No one is ever going to take this man away from him again.

* * *

**A/N: I think I've found my inspiration again, but I'm not sure, she's being a bitch lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little short, but I'm proud of it :) Review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and follow me on Twitter dinosaur_darren ! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine looks down at Kurt lying on his chest and sighs softly, watching his sleeping face contentedly as he runs his fingertips up and down his bare back slowly. Here they were, after everything that happened the day before, lying naked together, tangled in a mass of sheets and limbs. The memory of last night was coming back to him in pieces. Two hot bodies melding together into one, his lips on warm skin, sucking, biting, licking, the taste of everything beautiful and perfect and amazing and _Kurt_… Blaine sighs and looks up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. What they did last night was much more than just sex… they made love. It was like falling back into something that was already like home. Of course there were new things, but learning Kurt has always been easy. He smiles as he thinks back to the way he kissed along Kurt's chest, down, down, down before pressing a gentle kiss against his belly button, making the latter release a breathy laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispers, his voice cutting through the thick, comfortable silence.

"I thought you were asleep." Blaine whispers back gently, turning his head to press a kiss against his hair.

"Mmm…" He tilts his head up toward him and smiles, opening his sleepy eyes. "Nah… I was counting your heartbeats… but your thoughts were so loud that I lost count."

"Sorry." He reaches up and brushes his bangs from his forehead with a feather-light touch of his fingertips.

"_So_…" He prods, stroking his chest with his thumb, nuzzling into the warm skin before pressing a kiss to it, leaving his lips there as he stares up at Blaine.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?" He mumbles with a teasing roll of his eyes, moving his lips from his skin to smile up at him again.

"Oh… I was… I was actually thinking about last night." Blaine says slowly, a red tint coloring his already slightly flushed cheeks.

"Oh?"

"I was thinking about how great it was…"

"Were you?"

"I was also thinking about maybe… possibly… somehow…"

"Yes?"

"Getting to do it again…"

"Well I certainly wouldn't oppose to such… activities." Kurt grins mischievously and rolls onto his back, tugging his arm until Blaine rolls on top of him. "I'll have to check my schedule though."

"That's unfortunate…" Blaine says, settling himself between Kurt's legs before leaning down to kiss along his neck, letting his tongue trace along a few of the hickeys he made the night before. "I was hoping we could just do it now… since we're both here, sans those pesky clothes…"

"Mmm…" He giggles and tilts his head slightly, smiling. "I like the way you think, Anderson-Hummel."

After a much needed shower (together, of course), Blaine lies on his stomach on the bed with his chin resting on his palms, watching as Kurt sits at his old high school vanity mirror, rubbing the various lotions and creams into his skin, wearing only a tank top and shorts. He smiles dreamily, his eyes traveling along his body, lingering slightly on his belly. He knew they still had things to talk about, a lot of things, but right now, he just wanted to be happy with the man he loves more than anything in the world.

"Do you think your dad hates me?" Blaine asks quietly, frowning worriedly.

"What?" Kurt turns in his chair and looks at his husband, frowning back. "Why would you think that?"

"He was there yesterday when I…" He swallows hard and looks down, picking at a loose string on the comforter. "When I hurt you…"

"He doesn't hate you, baby…" He stands up with a hand on his belly and waddles over to him, looking down at him as he puts on his fluffy robe. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and have breakfast, and then we'll talk."

"Okay." He whispers, looking up at him for a moment before standing and taking his hand, slowly following him downstairs. The first person he sees is Rachel, who was walking toward the stairs.

"Hey…" She eyes Blaine warily and then looks at Kurt. "Carole wanted me to come up and tell you breakfast was ready." Her eyes move back to Blaine and she glares slightly. "What is he doing here? I thought he left."

"Drop it, Rachel." Kurt warns, squeezing Blaine's hand and tugging him a little closer.

"I can't just drop it, Kurt!" She shrieks, her arms flailing. "He grabbed you! He was screaming those horrible things in your face and you've just… forgiven him!"

"It wasn't-"

"Look at yours arms!" She says fiercely, reaching over to tug down his robe, revealing one of his upper arms and the black-ish purple bruise forming shaped like a hand forming on the skin's surface. "Look at that! Don't tell me it wasn't anything!"

Blaine chokes out a small cry, looking at Kurt's skin. Why hadn't he noticed that earlier? By now Burt is in the room, looking up at the two men curiously as they stand together on the last step of the stairs. Blaine doesn't really notice though as he reaches out and brushes his fingers along the bruise, only to have Kurt hastily pulls his robe back up and make some snippy comment toward Rachel. All Blaine can hear is his heart pounding in his ears as he continues to stare at the soft fabric covering his marred skin. He did that. He put painful markings on Kurt's body, he hurt him, oh God, it _must_ hurt… He gasps in a shaky breath when Kurt grabs his chin and his honey hazel meets striking blue.

"It's okay." Kurt breathes out, his eyes worried. "Blaine, it's okay. Take a deep breath."

"It's _not_ okay."

"Rachel-"

"_No_, Finn! This isn't right!" She counters. "He's pregnant! Blaine is mentally unstable, he shouldn't be here! Their son shouldn't be around someone like that!"

"Shut up, Rachel!" Kurt snaps, turning his head toward her for a moment before looking back to Blaine, taking his face in his hands. "Baby…"

"She's right, Kurt…" Blaine whispers, tears filling his big, vulnerable eyes.

"She's not right." He counters, cupping his face in both of his hands. "Our relationship is _none of her business_." He shoots Rachel his bitch glare and then his eyes return to Blaine, as soft and loving as ever.

"But I… I…" He quickly closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know you are." He murmurs, pulling him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "We'll get through this. You just have to talk to me."

"I will." Blaine mumbles against his shoulder, his arms around his waist. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this sucky chapter. Last week was production week for the musical at school and it just devoured all of my time, and then I got sick so I wasn't up to doing much of anything but lying around feeling like death. But I feel better now and I took my time away to try and brainstorm, so there are more chapters coming your way! The next update will be MUCH sooner than this, I PROMISE. ****Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! It means so much to me, you have no idea. I know this chapter wasn't much, but I'm going to work hard on the next one and give you guys something you deserve!**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I try to never do that again!**

**xoxo**

**Follow me on Twitter: dinosaur_darren**


	16. Chapter 16

"I just don't see why we have to see a therapist." Blaine protests as he opens the office door and holds it open for Kurt, who waddles through with a roll of his eyes.

The pair got back to New York three days ago. Things weren't going over well in Lima, so they decided to leave a few days early. Rachel was being obnoxious and rude and making stupid comments that only made Blaine feel worse. So they left, promising to call when the baby was born or if anything of substance occurs. As soon as they got back to the condo, Kurt made an appointment with a therapist that specializes in war PTSD, and Blaine was all for it then. Considering the bitch fit he's been throwing since the moment they got in the taxi to come to this place (neither of them felt like dealing with New York traffic), he's not as into it anymore. Kurt sits down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and huffs.

"You said it would be good for us." Kurt counters, watching as Blaine paces a little in front of him. "Would you sit down? Watching you pace is going to make me sick."

"The last time I talked to a therapist was months ago." Blaine reluctantly sits down and starts to jiggle his leg nervously. "I wish we could see her and not this stranger. She already knows everything about me."

"But you said you wanted me to know everything." He says softly, gently placing a hand on his knee to make him stop. "Just start from the beginning with the new therapist and I'll listen."

"I'm scared." He whispers, swallowing hard as he looks over at him. "I don't want to relive it again, Kurt."

"You'll never get over it if you don't." He reaches up and gently brushes some hair from his eyes, running the tips of his fingers along his cheek. "I'll be right there with you."

"Yeah, I know." He breathes out, leaning into his touch. "Thank you."

"It's my absolute pleasure, honey." He smiles and leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'll do anything for you."

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" A young-looking woman with glasses calls, her hair pulled up into a loose bun.

"That's-that's me…" He clears his throat and stands up with Kurt.

"Hey…" Kurt whispers, lacing their fingers together. "You can do this."

"I can do this."

* * *

"What brings you two here today?" A man wearing an awfully big suit asks with a kind smile as he gestures to the big sofa across from him. "Please, have a seat."

Kurt sits down and sighs in relief when the pressure is taken off of his very swollen feet. He smiles tiredly up at Blaine as he sits down beside him and drapes an arm around his shoulders. The pregnant man leans into his husband slightly reaches his hand up to lace his fingers with Blaine's that was on his shoulder. The room is awkwardly silent for a few moments and Kurt takes that time to look around the office, admiring the photos and college degrees on the wall. He looks at the man across from them and tries not to make a face, but he thinks he does anyway. The suit the man has on was probably three sizes too big and the most horrible color green on the face of the planet, but as Kurt took in his face, he liked what he saw. The man was older, his features worn with time and age, but still as soft and kind as possible. He was a little worried that the fact that they're a gay couple would cause problems, but it didn't seem that way so far.

"So!" The man says, shifting a little to get comfortable. "I'm Dr. Crowley, but you can just call me Gene. You must be Blaine." He says with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Blaine says respectfully, nodding his head slightly. "I am."

"Could you tell me why you came to see me, Blaine?" He glances between the two men on the couch as Kurt and Blaine share a significant look.

"I came to talk… about my time as-as a prisoner of war." He says, clenching his jaw slightly. Kurt keeps his eyes on him, gently squeezing his fingers.

"And this is your husband, I presume?"

"Yes, this is Kurt."

"Hi." Kurt says gently, looking at the doctor. "I'm just here for moral support."

"Oh, alright." He gestures to him. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"31 weeks."

"Oh! So you're almost ready to go then, huh?" He chuckles a little. "I remember when my partner was pregnant. He could hardly even walk he was so big!"

"I hope it never comes to that." Kurt laughs, smiling happily. So this man is gay. There is another beat of awkward silence before someone speaks.

"I, um… I'd like to talk now, if that's okay." Blaine says cautiously.

"Of course, Blaine." Gene says comfortingly. "Just start from the beginning."

"Okay." He takes a deep breath and Kurt scoots closer to him. "The beginning…"

* * *

"_Anderson, are you even listening to me?" Mitchell says loudly, waving a hand in front of his face._

"_Hm, what?" Blaine asks, looking up at his best friend as they walk with their unit across the desert back toward camp. "What did you say?"_

"_I think the heat is getting to you, bro." He laughs and pushes his shoulder slightly. "Daydreaming about your hubby again, huh? Something sexy?" He wiggles his eyebrows and Blaine snorts with a smile, pushing him back._

"_No, I'm not." He rolls his eyes and sighs, looking ahead. "I guess I just spaced out."_

"_We'll be back to camp soon and then it's your turn for the Skype call." He nudges him and smirks. "Do something hot when you show up to the screen."_

"_You're disgusting." Blaine smirks. "I swear, you think about gay sex more than a normal straight man should, Mitch. I think you have some problems."_

"_I do believe that you don't know what you're talking about, sir." He says proudly as he walks along with everyone else. "I just-"_

"That's when the explosions and shooting started. Everyone tried to run for cover, but they were throwing smoke bombs too and everyone got separated during the haze. A lot of the unit probably died right then, I didn't know how many were actually captured except for Mitchell and me."

"And Mitchell is your best friend, correct?"

"Was." Blaine says firmly, swallowing hard. "He was my best friend. A few days after we were captured, I beat him to death with a brick." Kurt flinches at the bluntness of his husband's statement. "But I'll get to that. I woke up in a cell, it was pitch black and I didn't know where I was or how long I was out… Mitchell was with me, he'd been shot and there was blood all over the floor…"

Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine goes on to explain how the men came in and gave him the ultimatum to either kill him or watch him die. This was a story that Kurt had already heard before, but the second time was just as bad as the first. Blaine ended up breaking down then, his calm façade crumbling down at the memory of his lost friend. Kurt held him in his arms and tried not to cry himself, but ultimately failed. After Blaine pulled himself together, he sat up straight and continued his story, his voice not as strong and nonchalant as before.

"It took three days before I did it. After he was gone, they just left his body there to rot. I got used to the smell, but what really got me was the loneliness. I-I felt like I was going crazy."

* * *

_Blaine sits in the corner of the cell, gripping his bottle of water tight in his hands as he stares out of a tiny hold in the wall. Right out there was freedom, but even if he somehow made it out, there was no way he would be able to survive in the desert. He hasn't eaten in days, but they give him water every hour, which Blaine thinks is because they want to keep him alive. They know going a day without water in this heat would kill him. He's only seen his captors twice since they gave him his ultimatum about Mitchell and both times ended in cuts and bruises. Blaine suggests he's been captive for about six days now. He's been counting every time the sun came up through that little hold in the wall._

"_Mitchell…" Blaine murmurs to himself through the darkness. "I promise we're going to make it out of here. You're going to see your wife and I'm going to see Kurt and everything will be fine."_

_Blaine didn't believe anything he was saying, and he knew Mitchell was long gone by now, but he needed someone to talk to. He pulls the photo of Kurt out of his pocket and brings it into the light like he had done every single day since being there. He stares at that beautiful porcelain face, tears coming to his extremely dry and red eyes. He would make it back to Kurt… if it was the last thing he would ever do. He was not going to die here and be forgotten._

* * *

The rest of the time they had consisted of Blaine's stories of how his captors had tortured him, spoke to him in a foreign language and sometimes in English so he that could properly understand what they thought of him and his 'kind'. Although Blaine was freely sobbing as he told his story, Kurt simply held onto his hand and stared at him with incredibly sad eyes. He really had no idea how much pain his husband was in. He may have looked better on the outside, but on the inside he was still just as broken. Once their time was up, Dr. Gene Crowley leaves the room to give them a few private minutes, every second of which consist of Kurt holding Blaine in his arms as tight as possible.

They don't say much during the taxi ride home save for a few declarations of love and a few sniffles here and there. Despite the heaviness of the session, Kurt somehow felt lighter, like he understood the man sitting next to him a little better than he did before. Things made more sense to him. He could only hope that Blaine felt the same way. When they get to the apartment, however, the sight before them is shocking, and Kurt has no idea what to say.

Sitting in the middle of the living room was Moose… covered in flour.

"Oh." Blaine says quietly, staring at the dog and condo, now dusted in white. "Oh my..."

"MOOSE!" Kurt screeches, making the puppy lower his ears and put his head down. "BAD DOG!"

When Blaine bursts out laughing, though… Kurt can't be angry anymore. Kurt had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life, it seemed. Blaine doubles over laughing, holding his stomach as he does, and Kurt smiles, watching him curiously, raising an eyebrow. Moose inconspicuously slinks out of the room, his tail between his legs. Kurt would deal with the mess later… but now, he just really wanted to enjoy the sound of his husband's musical laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I really love Moose xD He's my favorite OC ever. Like I said on my Twitter, this chapter is really angsty, but at the end you see that the therapy did help :) He's laughing for real now. And it's all because of marvelous Moose, the incredible Boxer dog! I'll probably post a photo of how I see him :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter is going to be fluffy! And the baby is coming soon!**

**Follow me! dinosaur_darren**

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox :D**


	17. Chapter 17

The month seemed to pass in a blur for both of the boys that, with therapy and the appending arrival of their son, they forgot all about Christmas. Neither of them really minded, so the simply continued with their therapy sessions. At first it was just Blaine that talked, but once they were past after he got out and came back, they decided that it would be best if they both began talking. There were arguments here and there, but they never escalated to something that it wasn't. They discussed Chandler and what Kurt did in Paris, the fight they had that resulted in Blaine's blackout, and everything in between. Now, on New Year's Eve… Blaine has never felt better. Kurt, on the other hand, was miserable. Blaine could see how much pain he was in.

"Why don't you sit down, baby?" Blaine suggests, standing up and walking over to Kurt, who was currently fluttering around the room and straightening things up. "You've been on your feet cleaning all morning."

"I can't." Kurt says sharply back, looking around the room for something else that just had to be out of place that he could fix. "Look at this place. It's a mess. We can't bring a baby into this place when it looks like this. The nursery is even worse, Blaine. We haven't even gotten the crib together yet."

"I told you I was going to do that later today." He tries to reason, placing a hand on his husband's lower back. "How about you just take a break, huh? I'll help you with the nursery later."

"We don't have later, Blaine!" He panics, looking at him. "Benny is going to be here in a little over a month and we don't have anything done! His clothes aren't ironed, the crib isn't together, and I haven't even finished my pregnancy scrapbook! I have to make the new pages!"

"Okay, hey…" He cups his face, looking into his eyes. "You need to take a deep breath and listen to me. Everything will get done before he comes. I promise. I'll have Finn help me put it together when he and Rachel come over tonight for New Year's. And then I'll iron all of his clothes to _perfection_ tomorrow."

"Okay." He murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning in Blaine's embrace, resting his head on his shoulder as his shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm sorry I'm acting so crazy."

"You're nesting." He wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his head. "It's normal, but you're Kurt, so I knew you would start to take things a little too far."

"I'm so dramatic…"

"Yes, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't." Blaine says softly. "And I _love_ you… just the way you are."

"Hmm…" Kurt smiles and pulls back, looking into his eyes. "I love you, too."

"Go rest." He demands teasingly, resting their foreheads together. "They'll be here in an hour or so."

"Come rest with me." He says quietly, resting his hands on his firm chest. "You can rub my back until I fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles and pecks his lips sweetly before taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

It didn't take long to put the crib together, so by the time "Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest" started, both he and Finn had it all set up. Blaine walks out to the living room and smiles at his husband, who was sitting on the couch with a glass of sparkling cider in his hand and a firm pout on his face as he watches Rachel sip her very expensive red wine. Finn sits down next to Rachel after getting a beer and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Blaine sighs softly and sits down beside his husband, doing the same. Kurt leans into him, glaring down at his fancy glass.

"I can't believe I can't have any wine." Kurt grumbles, sipping at his drink. "I feel like a child."

"There's one inside you, so I think that counts." Blaine kisses his cheek and smiles lovingly, reaching over to pour himself a glass of sparkling cider.

"Aren't you having any wine, Blaine?" Rachel asks curiously. She got over what happened at Thanksgiving a long time ago and apologized time and time again for acting the way she did. Of course Blaine forgave her. If he was in her shoes, he would have acted the same way.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." He leans back against the cough with his glass, tugging Kurt close.

"I could get you a beer, dude." Finn offers.

"I'm okay." He smiles and takes a sip of cider.

"You really don't have to." Kurt says softly, watching his husband's face with soft eyes and a smile that could brighten even the darkest of nights. "Have some wine, Blaine, seriously."

"I said I'm fine." He murmurs, leaning down to kiss him softly, pulling back a second later with a soft smack of their lips. "Mm… I can't want to ring in the New Year with the one man I love most in this world."

"You're amazing." He says quietly with a grin, leaning up to kiss him again.

"I know." He mumbles with a smile, slowly pulling back again to watch the performers on the TV.

Time flew by and soon it was almost midnight. Rachel was trashed, Finn was a little buzzed, and Kurt and Blaine were drunk on love, cuddling on the couch as they watch the countdown to the New Year. This was a new start for them, a new beginning. Soon they would have their baby and everything would be just as they ever wanted.

"… 5… 4… 3… 2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAARRR!" Rachel screams drunkenly (causing a startled Moose to begin barking his head off) before laughing and falling into Finn, kissing him firmly.

Kurt laughs and looks up at Blaine, eyes shining. Blaine smiles lovingly and cups his cheek, slowly leaning down and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He never thought he would be able to ring in a New Year with Kurt again, but here he is, kissing his love at midnight, their baby nestled safely under Kurt's heart. He sighs and parts his lips, moving his hand to his belly. It really couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Blaine opens his eyes in the middle of the night a week later, the spot next to him in bed empty, but still warm. He slowly sits up in bed and looks around the dark room, but he sees light coming from the hallway, the nursery to be exact. He sighs and slowly gets out of bed walking down the hall. He stops in the doorway and looks at Kurt, who was standing beside the finished crib, just looking down into it. If Blaine wasn't half asleep, he would have found this whole scenario to be kind of creepy.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, squinting against the light of the nursery. "What are you doing in here? It's three in the morning… is something wrong?" When he doesn't get a response, he blinks a few times, opening his eyes more, worry flooding his chest. "Kurt…" He slowly comes up behind him, resting a hand on his lower back and looking at his face. "Baby…"

"I feel funny." Kurt says quietly, swallowing hard. "I feel funny, Blaine."

"What do you mean?" He asks, cupping his chin and lifting his face so he could meet his eyes.

"I feel like something horrible is going to happen." Tears fill his blue eyes. "I feel like…"

"Like what?" He urges, moving closer while cupping his jaw. "Is it the baby? Me?"

"No, I just…" He sniffs and shakes his head, looking back down into the crib. "I can't explain it. I just feel like something is going to happen."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He enquires, his heart pounding in his chest. "You're really scaring me. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No." He wipes his cheeks and stands straight, turning back to Blaine. "It's probably nothing. Just forget about it. I'm being paranoid."

"Let's go back to bed." He says softly, kissing his forehead and leading him toward the door.

Blaine pauses and looks back into the nursery for a moment before turning off the light and following Kurt back to bed. When they lie down, Blaine scoots behind him and wraps his arm around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. He feels his husband relax, but there's still some tension. What could have Kurt so afraid that he couldn't sleep? Blaine closes his eyes and scoots closer, twining their legs together to offer him some comfort. Kurt leans back against his chest and takes a deep breath, lacing their fingers together, which Blaine squeezes softly.

"I love you." Blaine mumbles, kissing his shoulder. "I love you so much and everything will be fine. I know it, Kurt. Our boy will be here in no time and everything will work out."

"Okay." Kurt replies, squeezing his hand back. "I trust you…"

Kurt grew larger and larger every day that passed. When his due date came and went, they went to the doctor, who simply said to wait another week and maybe it would happen. Kurt tried everything to help stimulate the birth. He went for walks every day that week (even though his feet were killing him), he and Blaine had sex every night (in which Blaine was an eager participant), and he even resorted to yoga and meditation. Nothing worked and a week passed with no signs of their baby arriving. On the morning of February 7, 2013, Kurt gets that feel again. That horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. He turns over in bed and sighs, looking up at Blaine's sleeping face for a moment before scooting closer and snuggling into his chest. Blaine breathes in loudly and sighs deeply. Relaxing as he wraps his arms around his husband, kissing his forehead.

"Mmm… what time is it?" Blaine mumbles gently, trying to squint over at the clock.

"Around seven, I think." Kurt murmurs back, nuzzling his slightly cold nose into Blaine's chest, closing his eyes once again. "I feel weird again, Blaine…"

"Nothing bad is-"

"This is different though." He looks up at him, tears filling his eyes. "I _really_ feel it."

"I'll be with you all day, alright? I'll be just a shout away if anything happens, I promise."

"Good." He sniffs and cuddles into him, squeezing his eyes shut.

Later that day, Kurt is sitting on the couch folding some clothes when he looks out the window at the blizzard and bites his lip, looking at the mess worriedly. It was New York and there were hardly any cars on the road. They were having a winter storm advisory and things didn't look good. He takes a deep breath and rubs his belly, setting the clothes aside as he pushes himself up and pads to the bedroom, Moose trailing closely behind him. It was strange. The puppy usually never left Blaine's side when he was home, but now he was following Kurt everywhere today.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly as he enters the room, seeing his husband sitting on the bed with his laptop, looking cute and rumpled with his glasses on.

"Yeah, baby?" Blaine pulls a headphone out of his ear and looks up, smiling a little.

"It's getting pretty bad outside… Um, I was wondering if you could go to the store to get a few things in case the power goes out or something. It's supposed to get worse." He bites his lip again, glancing down at Moose when the puppy sits at his feet.

"Sure, no problem." He closes his laptop and hops up, smiling happily as he leans over and kisses his cheek, patting Moose on the head. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"And Blaine?" Kurt turns around, watching him put on his coat and boots. "Please be careful…"

"I always am." Blaine walks over to him and cups his face, resting their foreheads together. "I promised I would always come back to you and I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

"No." He whispers, forcing a smile.

"That's right!" He grins and pecks his lips. "I love you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I love you, too." He says quietly.

Blaine blows him a kiss and smiles before walking out and door and running as quickly as he can to the car. Everything was slick outside, so he's careful as he pulls out onto the street. It takes longer than expected to get to the store, but he parks the car and walks inside. He gets the essentials like batteries and flashlights, but then he picks up a few groceries. After calling goodbye to the cashier, he walks outside and the wind is so strong that it almost knocks him over at first. He shakes his head a gains his footing, walking back to the car. He must have hit a patch of ice, because the next thing he knows, he tumbling toward the ground and cracking his head on the hard cement. He sees someone rushing toward him before everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: I have to take the ACT's next week -.- FML. I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend, I promise. But if I don't, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this though. It was just kind of a filler. The real drama starts in the next chapter ;) Can you guess what's going to happen? I think it's kind of obvious, aaahhha ;P Until next time, loves. Thank you so much for sticking with me! :D**

**xoxo**

**Follow me on Twitter! : dinosaur_darren**


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine slowly opens his eyes and groans softly, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looks around and frowns, not really remembering what happened. The last thing he remembers is slipping outside of the store when he went to get some supplies for the storm. His eyes widen as he thinks about Kurt and he takes out his phone, checking the time. He's been gone for four hours? He scrolls through all of his missed calls and texts, seeing that they were all from his husband. He taps on the first one and brings his phone to his ear, slowly standing up and looking around for someone.

"_Blaine, please pick up. You've been gone for an hour now and you're still not answering your phone. I'm worried. You might just be driving though. Call me back if you're not."_

He frowns and deletes it before tapping on the next one, walking around the store as he desperately tries to find someone. The next message from Kurt was a little more frantic than the last. His voice was breathy and it sounded like he was in pain.

"_I don't know where you are or what happened, but please be okay, please hurry back soon, Blaine. I need you, I-I think… I think I'm in labor, okay? So please, _please_ answer your phone."_

Blaine talks to a worker, saying he slipped and fell outside, so he dragged him inside and out of the cold hoping he'd be okay. So that's why his head hurts. He nods and thanks him before grabbing his car keys and going outside, his heart pounding. For the first time in the last week he hoped that this was a false alarm, because there was no way Blaine would be able to drive Kurt all the way to the hospital in this mess. There must be at least two feet of snow out here and even with four wheel drive it would be nearly impossible, not to mention dangerous. He trudges out to the car and starts it out, plugging his phone into the speakers before pressing play on another voicemail. This one was from an hour ago.

"_I don't think this is a false alarm, I'm pretty sure my water broke a few minutes ago. I called the doctor an-and she didn't answer, so Blaine, Blaine _please_ be okay. I can't… I can't do this by myself…!"_

Without really thinking about it, Blaine drives as fast as he possibly can, trying desperately to make it to Kurt. It takes a half hour, but he gets there. He parks the car, turns it off, and runs up to the apartment, careful not to slip again. His heart is pounding in his chest as he shakily unlocks the door and bursts into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Moose runs from the bedroom, barking his head off as he grabs Blaine's coat with his teeth and pulls a little before dashing off to the bedroom again. Blaine follows him, gasping at the sight before him. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers, gripping the duvet in his hands as he rocks back a forth slightly, his eyes closed.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathes out and hurries over to him, kneeling down in front of him, cupping his face and wiping away the tears that were sliding down them. "I'm here, Kurt. I'm here."

"Blaine…?" Kurt asks breathlessly, opening his eyes to look at him, relief washing over him. "Oh thank God!" He sobs and reaches up, gripping his wrists. "I-I thought you were hurt! Oh my God! You're bleeding! Wh-what happened?!"

Blaine reaches a hand up to his forehead and touches the spot, wincing a little. He pulls his hand back and sees his fingers tainted with sticky, red blood. He hadn't even noticed. "I'm okay. I just fell when I was going into the store, slipped on the ice. Some guy dragged me inside so I wouldn't freeze to death."

"I was so scared! The-the power went out and then it got c-cold for a while, but they got the generators working, so at least the heat works, but the-the lights wouldn't come on." His bottom lip trembles as he talks. "And then I stared having contractions and I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up!"

"I'm so sorry, baby…" He strokes his cheek gently with his other hand. "I listened to your voicemails. Did you try to call the doctor again?"

"Yeah." He nods and swallows hard. "My water broke… I'm… I'm definitely having the baby."

Blaine's heart drops into his stomach and he stares into Kurt's eyes for a long time, searching them as he tries to think of ways that would be safe enough to get his husband to the hospital in time. But, as Kurt doubles over in pain and Blaine wraps his arms around him, he realizes that they don't have any time. He would rather help Kurt give birth to their son in the apartment than in the middle of a storm on the subway or in a car. He closes his eyes and pulls Kurt into his arms, rubbing up and down his back slowly. When the contraction passes, he helps Kurt get comfortable on the bed and goes to the bathroom to clean up his head. When he gets back, Moose is lying on the bed behind Kurt, curled into him with his head resting on his belly.

"You did good, buddy." Blaine murmurs, patting his head as crawls onto the bed in front of Kurt. "Are you doing okay, baby?" He asks gently, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Mmm…" Kurt hums and opens his eyes, looking up at him. "Better than I was before you got here… what are we going to do, Blaine?"

"I've got everything covered." He promises, kissing his forehead. "Our son is going to be just fine."

"Okay." He whispers, sniffling a little. "They're coming about ten minutes apart now, I think. I haven't really been timing them, but that's just my guess."

"I guess we just have to wait for something to happen." He rests his head on the pillow and gently begins to run his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Do you need anything, baby?"

"No, I'm okay right now… thank you." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again. "Don't leave me."

"Never…" He leans in and kisses the bridge of his nose. "I'll never leave you."

"Our son has terrible timing." He murmurs, sniffling softly. "Of all the times we thought we were having him, he chooses _this_ time to actually come."

Blaine can't help but laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"If we're doing this here, you'd better make a fort or something." He opens his eyes and looks at his husband, deadly serious. "It's gonna be messy and there's no way in hell I'm ruining these sheets."

"Kurt Elijah Anderson-Hummel…" He grins and kisses his nose again. "You are ridiculous."

* * *

Blaine made a fort a few minutes after that, choosing to make it in the living room so that he could prop the pillows up against the couch. He hauled their old mattress from the storage room and placed it in front of the couch, lying layers and layers of older blankets and sheets. Once that was done, he placed a ton of pillows against the couch, including Kurt's pregnancy pillow. He steps back and surveys his work, deciding to grab a few materials he might need to help with the birth. A warm bowl of water, wash cloths, lots of towels ("Not the expensive ones!"), scissors, a shoe lace, a baby blanket, and a flashlight just in case they needed more light. Once everything was in place, he helped a very achy Kurt down onto the mattress.

"This is actually pretty nice." Kurt says as he smiles gratefully up at Blaine before looking around at the materials. "What's with the shoe lace?"

"Well after the baby's born, you have to clamp the umbilical cord before you cut it, so tying a shoe lace around it would be the same thing." Blaine explains, sitting down beside him.

"And how did you know that?" He teases weakly, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I watch a lot of TV." He kisses his head. "And maybe I went to the bookstore and bought a few books."

"You read baby books?" He looks up at him, happy tears filling his eyes. "You actually read baby books?"

"Of course I did." He looks down at him, smiling as he brushes a tear from his cheek. "I didn't want to go into parenthood completely blind."

"Wow." He sighs and shakes his head. "You're so- ah!"

"Thanks." He shifts a little and takes his hand, letting him squeeze. "Are they getting worse?"

"Uh-huh." He breathes out, his eyes squeezed shut. "Ah… Blaine… Ohhhh…"

"Squeeze my hand, honey…" He murmurs gently, trying to comfort him. "It'll be okay… I'm right here…"

Kurt grunts and grips his hand tightly. "I-I feel… I feel like I have to push…"

"Then push, baby…" Blaine encourages.

"I c-can't…" He breathes out, tears in his eyes. "I'm scared, Blaine. I'm scared. What if-if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen." He says sternly. "Kurt, look at me." He lifts his chin and looks into his eyes, searching them for a moment. "Our son will be perfect. He'll be okay."

"How do you know?" He cries out in pain, trying not to push. "I-I can wait! I'll wait until the storm is over and we can go to the hospital where he'll be safe and warm and okay and-"

"Baby… baby, Kurt…" He moves in front of him, cupping his face, looking into his eyes. "You know you can't do that. It's not good for you or him. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He cries, gripping his wrists as the contraction slowly comes to an end.

"Then trust me when I say that everything will be fine." He says sternly. "Now next time you feel like you need to push, I want you to push, okay?"

"Okay." He whispers, nodding as his eyes widen slightly in fear. "Okay."

"Okay." He leans in and kisses him softly. "I love you. You can do this. I know you can."

"I love you, too." He whispers. "I'm so glad you didn't die, Blaine."

"I'm glad I didn't die either." He leans in and kisses him again before pulling back and lifting the sheets to see Kurt's knees locked together. "You have to let me see or I won't be able to deliver him, Kurt."

"But… but it'll be gross, Blaine…" He says a little self-consciously. "Can't you… can't you just not look?"

"Are you really doing this right now?" His eyes widen as he looks up at his husband. "I've seen more of you than anyone else. I'm not going to judge you, Kurt."

"I know, but…" He bites his lip, sitting up a little more as he wipes his nose. "But… this is different…"

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips. Even in the middle of labor where he's in excruciating pain, scared out of his mind about what will happen… Kurt is still that same, prim and proper, slightly self-conscious man that he knows and loves. "Again… you're ridiculous."

"You'll never want to have sex with me again."

"I _highly_ doubt that."

"I've seen videos. It's not pretty down there, Blaine."

"I can only imagine."

"There's blood and goop and nasty stuff."

"I know, Kurt."

"And you don't care? Do you even have gloves?"

"I washed my hands and sanitized them… six times."

"I know, but I'm not worried about the germs. You're going to touch a slimy baby."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Blaine…"

"Listen." Blaine laughs and rests his hands on his knees, gently prying them apart. "Just because I'm down here doesn't mean I'm going to be all up in there. You're doing most of the work. All I have to do is catch."

"You're funny." Kurt deadpans, staring at him. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

It only took a few more minutes for Kurt's next contraction to come and he pushes as hard as he possibly can, Blaine encouraging him the whole way. A half hour passed with no progress, then an hour, then two and still Blaine couldn't see the baby. Kurt was exhausted already and the contractions were just getting stronger and closer together, making him push more and more.

"Big push, baby, big, big push." Blaine encourages, gasping softly. "Kurt! I can see him! I can see his little head! Keep pushing, honey! Keep pushing!"

"I'M PUSHING!" Kurt moans out loudly, gripping the blankets as he bears down as hard as he can.

"Oh!" Happy tears fill his eyes as Kurt stops pushing, leaning his head back against the couch as his chest heaves and his body relaxes. "You're doing so well! I can see him now!"

"Well I'm glad you're excited." Kurt murmurs tiredly and weakly, reaching up to wipe some sweat from his forehead. "Ew..."

"Do you want some water, love?" Blaine asks softly, reaching over and grabbing the bottle, scooting up beside him to help him drink it. "Here…"

"Thanks." He takes a long drink and wipes his mouth as he pulls back, his face scrunching up in pain a moment later. "Ah…" He breathes heavily, gripping the blankets again as he begins to push.

"Oh, honey…" Blaine says quietly, watching the baby slide out a little more. "You're doing so, so amazing, Kurt. Keep going, honey."

"It's burning…" He cries out lightly, stopping. "Is it supposed to burn?"

"It's the ring of fire, baby…" He reaches up and holds his hand. "Hold my hand and just breathes through these next contractions, alright? Once his head is out, I'll check for the umbilical cord and then you push as hard as you can. He's almost here, Kurt, you're almost done."

Kurt nods and doesn't question his husband, he does exactly as he's told and soon, their little boy's head is out and Blaine is almost sobbing from happiness. Kurt is trying to be happy too, but right now he just wants him out. He wants the pain to stop. Through his pain-hazy brain, he manages one question.

"D-does he have hair?"

"Yes! Yes! It's curly! They're tiny little curls, Kurt!"

He smiles, but it drops as soon as another contraction comes. He takes a deep breath and musters all of his strength to push as hard as he can. When he finally feels the baby slide out of his body, the first thing he thinks is THANK THE LORD JESUS, but his second thought is a little more important.

"Is he okay?" Kurt questions as Blaine rests the baby on his stomach. "Why isn't he crying? _Why isn't he crying?!"_

"I don't know." Blaine says, as he rubs Benny's back with a towel. "I-I don't have any suction! I-I don't…!"

"Do something!" Kurt cries out, grabbing a towel and desperately rubbing his baby's chest in an attempt to help him breathe. "Oh God, please! No, no, no!"

Blaine racks his brain, trying to figure something out when suddenly, there's a cough and then a loud wailing cry. Both he and Kurt release a strangled cry of relief as Ben cries, his skin turning a healthy pink color. Blaine cuts the cord and wraps Ben up snuggly in a blanket, setting him in Kurt's waiting arms. As Blaine sits down beside Kurt on the mattress and looks down at their son, he suddenly feels like time is catching up to him. He meets Kurt's eyes and sighs.

"Did… did this really just happen?" Kurt whispers, looking down at their baby.

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"I just had a baby."

"You just had a baby."

"On our living room floor."

"On our living room floor."

"You should call 911, Blaine."

"Yeah. Right."

And he does just that.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this may have seemed short and rushed, but that's because that's how it was. Kurt and Blaine didn't have time to feel very much, but you'll get more feeling in the next chapter :) Happy birthday Benjamin Mitchell Anderson-Hummel!**

**xoxo**

**Follow me on Twitter! dinosaur_darren**


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Ben was taken to the NICU just in case there were any problems while Blaine and Kurt were admitted into a room to make sure Kurt was alright. After doing everything that needed to be done after giving birth, the nurses granted Kurt with a clean bill of health. Although it took Ben a little longer to breathe when he was first born, there were no complications, so both papa and baby were just fine. Now, as Blaine sits behind Kurt in the hospital bed with his arms wrapped around him, he rests his chin on his shoulder and looks down at their baby safe wrapped up in Kurt's arms. Blaine took the liberty of calling everyone while Kurt was getting some rest and the nurses were still checking up on Ben. Burt and Carole were jumping the on the first flight to New York while Finn and Rachel would be there any moment. He loves Rachel and they're okay now, but he wasn't looking forward to hearing her voice right now. She's a great vocalist, but that girl can talk.

"Did my dad text you?" Kurt asks quietly, still staring down at the baby in his arms.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here as soon as he could." Blaine replies, kissing his shoulder gently as his arms tighten around his torso and he gazes at their tiny baby. "He kind of looks like a potato… a really wrinkly potato with pouty lips and fuzzy hair."

"Did you hear that, Benny? Daddy said you look like a potato." He grins and leans down to kiss his nose, chuckling when the baby yawns, his nose crinkling up. "Eh… I guess he sort of does… but a very handsome potato."

"Just like his daddies." Blaine beams proudly and reaches over to run his hand gently along his head. "You would think with how much this one is sleeping that he was the one in labor for six hours."

"Yeah, right." Kurt snorts and looks over his shoulder at Blaine. "Prepare to never sleep again, Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I'M HERE!" Rachel shouts dramatically as she pushes open the doors, Finn trailing behind her. "Oh, Kurt! You look exhausted!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Shh!" Blaine scolds. "Rachel! Be quiet!"

"Whoa, he's still asleep." Finn observes, peering over at the perfectly content sleeping baby.

"Looks like he's already learned to drown you out, Rach..." Kurt says with a smirk, looking up at her.

"Hardy-har-har…" She says sarcastically, sitting on the side of the bed and leaning over to look at him, cooing softly. "Oh, he's gorgeous."

"He looks just like Blaine." Finn states with a smile and reaches over to affectionately squeeze Kurt's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, bro… you did good."

"Thanks." Kurt smiles up at him, tears shining in his eyes. "He's perfect, isn't he?" He looks back down at him and sighs happily, sniffling a little. "Someone should take him before I cry all over his face."

"Me first!" Rachel declares happily, holding her arms over for him, in which Kurt carefully places Ben. He fusses a little at the transfer, but settles down again once he's snuggles into a warm body.

"He's a cuddle bug." Kurt sniffs and smiles, looking over his shoulder at Blaine again. "I think we have a mini-you on your hands."

"Uh oh." Blaine grins and kisses his cheek. "I can only imagine what kind of trouble he'll get into when he's older."

"Well I can't wait to find out." Kurt says, leaning in to peck his husband's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really, really short. You guys deserve more, but I haven't felt very inspired lately :/ I'm sorry. This is basically just a filler chapter. I have a few more ideas, but I would really love to know what you guys want to see next or what you want to see more of, so please, please, please review and let me know. I am in desperate need for some inspiration!**

**xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

"It's your turn to get him."

"I got him last time, you get him."

"I pushed him out of my body two weeks ago. I think you can handle getting up one more time to feed him."

"You know," Blaine says with a frustrated sigh as he sits up and turns on the lamp on their bedside table, grabbing the baby monitor. "You can't use that against me forever, Kurt."

"Watch me." Kurt mumbles back to him, keeping his eyes closed and his face nuzzled into the pillow.

Blaine rolls his eyes and throws the blankets off of his body, stepping onto the cold hardwood floor to walk tiredly to the nursery. He coos as he walks over to the crib, picking up his baby boy and holding him close as he walks to the kitchen to make a bottle. As the formula warms up in the microwave, Blaine cradles Ben close to his chest, bouncing gently as he hums him a soothing tune… that clearly wasn't all that soothing considering it did nothing to calm him down. Blaine shakes up the formula some more after it was done heating to get rid of any hot air pockets and then tests it on his arm. Once he deems it acceptable, he brings the nipple of the bottle to his son's mouth, sighing in relief when he takes it easily.

"There we go, Benny…" Blaine says as he slowly walks back to the nursery, setting himself down in the rocking chair. "Shh… there we go…" He smiles down at him and holds his finger out, watching as Ben's entire tiny hand curls around it.

Blaine burps him after every two ounces and it wasn't long before the bottle was empty and Ben was fast asleep. But, as Blaine attempts to place him back into his crib, Ben's tiny little hands clutch at his shirt… and Blaine doesn't have the heart to let him go. With a sigh, he walks out to the living room and turns on the TV to Family Feud before lying down on the couch. Ben lies on his tummy on top of his daddy's chest, his chubby cheek pressed against Blaine's soft cotton t-shirt. Blaine covers them both up with a soft blanket and turns the TV down to a low volume. He closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep with a secure hand on Ben's back.

Kurt awakes the next morning to an empty bed and an empty crib. His heart absolutely melts when he walks into the living room and it greeted with the sight of his two favorite boys all cuddled up on the couch together. He smiles at them and tilts his head a little, admiring how every time Blaine's chest would rise, Ben's whole body rose with it. Quickly, he grabs his iPhone and snaps a picture, sending it to Rachel who immediately responds with a million smiley faces. Kurt tip-toes over and kneels down beside them, gently brushing a few curls from Blaine's forehead, kissing his cheek.

"Hmm…" Blaine grumbles slightly, taking a deep breath. "No… don't want any toast, thanks…"

"I wasn't aware I offered you any." Kurt says quietly, chuckling. "Blaine? Sweetie, wake up."

"… I didn't eat the pillow." He mumbles back, sniffling.

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes a little before standing up and going to the kitchen to make Ben his morning bottle. He figures he would just let him sleep until the baby started to wake, he knows that he owes his husband that much. Kurt doesn't know what he says when he's half asleep. Sleepy Kurt forgets that he's a daddy with responsibilities, but fully conscious Kurt is very grateful that he has such an amazing husband. He smiles when he hears Ben start to whine.

"Shh…" Blaine coos, rubbing his hand along his back, still half asleep. "Shh, you're okay…"

"I've got his bottle ready if you want it." Kurt says as he walks in. "Here, let me have him for a little bit, you're probably exhausted. Go back to bed and get some sleep…" He carefully picks Ben up and sits on the couch with the bottle.

"No, 'm okay…" He mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I had a really weird dream…"

"About toast?"

"Yeah…" He looks at Kurt, furrowing his brow. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess…" He grins and looks down at Ben, bringing the bottle to his lips, which he eagerly takes into his mouth and begins to suck on.

"Huh." He runs his fingers through his frizzy hair and licks his lips, looking around. "I must have fallen asleep out here…"

"Ya think?" He looks up at him again and tilts his head slightly, frowning at the dark circles and bags under his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Blaine…"

"What for?" He yawns and stretches, smiling sleepily at his husband.

"In the two weeks since we've been home, I've probably gotten up at night three times to feed him…" He frowns and shakes his head a little. "I don't even remember telling you to do it, I swear. I'll get up more often, I promise…"

"No, no, stop… it's fine." He shakes his head. "I don't mind getting up."

"You look like crap." Kurt says bluntly. "Your hair is dry, your skin in all pale and gross, you have bags under your eyes, and… and you just look like crap, okay?"

"Gee, thanks, Kurt, I love you, too." Blaine rolls his eyes and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. "I really love how you can't do anything but criticize me. I'm sorry I don't look as great as you want me to look right now."

"You know that's not what I meant, Blaine." He says sternly.

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I just meant that you need a break!" He says, watching him closely. "I haven't been pulling my weight…"

"So you think I can't be a good dad to Ben, is that it?" He stops and glares at Kurt. "Well is it?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Kurt says defensively. "I didn't say that!"

"No, you just said that I need a 'break'." He uses his fingers for air quotes. "Which, when coming from the almighty Kurt Hummel, basically means that I'm not doing something right, right?"

"I'm not having this conversation right now." He swallows hard, getting upset. "I didn't say any of those things. I don't know why you're being so nasty to me."

Blaine sighs and puts his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. "Look…" He sighs tiredly and looks up at his husband. "I'm just tired… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that. You didn't do anything." When Kurt doesn't say anything, Blaine walks over and sits beside him. "Hey… I said I'm sorry."

"I know." Kurt says quietly, watching Ben eat. "I know. I'm sorry, too."

Blaine leans forward and rests his forehead on the side of Kurt's head, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt turns his head and kisses him gently. "Go get some sleep… I'm okay, here. I'll come get you if I need you."

"Okay." Blaine whispers and opens his eyes, looking at him. "I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"I know." Kurt smiles and bumps their noses together. "Just go get some sleep, grumpy."

* * *

After a good three hours of sleep and a long, hot shower, Blaine was feeling much better. He hops out to the living room, surprised when he doesn't see either of his boys. He wanders to the kitchen and picks up a piece of paper that must've fallen on the floor, reading his husband's fancy handwriting. He furrows his brow as he reads, his eyes widening before he drops and note and shoves some shoes on his feet before dashing out to catch a cab. The ride there was way too slow for his liking (he takes this time to call Rachel and tell her to meet her at the office; he doesn't want to take Ben home in a stinky taxi), but he finally makes it to Kurt's fashion building and he heads up to his office. He hurries to the proper floor and glares when the first thing he sees is that _woman_ holding his son.

"Hey." Blaine says sternly as he walks up to the red-head. "Give me my baby."

"It's nice to see you, too, Blaine." Elena sneers, pulling Ben closer to her fake-breasted chest. "What can I do for you?"

"You can give me my baby, that's what you can do." He says, reaching for him.

"Ah, ah…" She says, merely pulling him out of his reach. "Kurt trusted me with him. I'm not just going to hand him off to some unstable mess."

"You're very funny." He deadpans. "Give me my son, Elena."

"And what if I don't?" She raises an eyebrow, her red lips curling into a smirk.

"Elena, I need some help with- Blaine?" Kurt says with a smile as he walks over, holding multiple different fabrics in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"What were you thinking bringing him around all of these people?" Blaine snaps, using this opportunity to takes Ben from Elena's arms. "He's only two weeks old, Kurt. He can't be over stimulated like this. Plus, he could get sick. You need to gradually introduce him to these things."

"I'm sorry…" Kurt says slowly, frowning. "There was an emergency and I had to-"

"No. No, you didn't _have_ to do anything." He says, holding Ben protectively. "Everyone has been doing just fine without you while you were on maternity leave. You can't just-"

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do!" He says exasperatedly, handing his fabrics off to some random person standing nearby. "I'm twenty-six years old! I can do whatever the hell I want, Blaine! Ben is my baby, too! I gave birth to him! I carried him around for nine months and kept him safe!"

"Are you really going to throw that in my face again?!" He shouts angrily. "Just because I didn't give birth to him doesn't make me a bad parent! I don't want him around this so soon! I don't want him around _her_!" He points accusingly at Elena.

"Blaine?" Rachel says quietly, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me take, Ben. Finn's getting the car seat from Kurt's car."

"Thanks, Rachel." He says quietly, handing a fussing Ben to her, tears in his eyes. "Grab the diaper bag on your way out, too. There should be formula and everything if he gets hungry."

"Okay." She nods and looks worriedly at Kurt, then back to Blaine. "We'll be at your condo."

"Thanks." He sniffs and quickly wipes his eyes as he turns back to Kurt, crossing his arms over his chest, shrinking under his husband's glare.

"What the hell did she ever do to you?" He strides over to him, his glare only intensifying. "Call the cops on you for punching a security guard?"

"No." He says quietly, looking away. "That's not what-"

"You have no right to tell me what to do, who I can be friends with, who _my_ son can see."

"So now he's _your_ son?" Blaine asks, looking up into his eyes. "What happened to him being _ours_?"

"You also had _no_ right to call Rachel." Kurt continues on like he hadn't said anything. "Ben can be here. He's fine. I understand you have protective problems, but you-"

"You're a workaholic." He says weakly. "I don't want him to grow up in this office. I want him home. You should have woken me up and I would have taken him. You didn't have to take him here."

"Just because I'm passionate about my job doesn't mean-"

"It's been two weeks since you had a baby." He interrupts. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be home with him. We're supposed to be figuring this out together, but you can't even watch him for a few hours while I catch up on my sleep. You don't get up to feed him, you only hold him when you feel like you have to…"

"I don't-"

"You do." He swallows hard and steps closer to his husband. "Why can't you just talk to me, Kurt, huh? I went to therapy again for you… I-I…" Tears fill his eyes and he looks around the room, finally noticing how quiet it was. "Can we go someplace private and talk, please?"

Without another word, Kurt grabs his hand and drags him to his office, closing the door behind him and pulling the blinds down. Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but gasps instead when Kurt falls into his arms, trembling slightly. He wraps his arms around him tightly, closing his eyes and just letting him cry. He didn't know what was wrong, but this was a good sign… he was ready to talk now. Blaine kisses the side of his head and holds him close.

"I-I don't know what's wrong, Blaine…" Kurt whispers through his tears, pressing his face into his neck. "I love Ben… I love him so much, but I just… I don't like him." He chokes out a sob. "I know that sounds horrible. I feel so guilty, but I don't… I don't want to be around him, I almost _resent_ him…"

"Okay." Blaine breathes out, nodding a little. "It's okay… it's okay…"

"I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Nothing's wrong with you." He says, shaking his head as he closes his eyes again. "We'll figure this out. We'll go back to therapy and we'll do this together. I promise, Kurt. You're never alone, baby, never."

"I love you, Blaine…" Kurt says, holding onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, too… so much…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me, guys :) I think I've gotten back into my groove! A special thanks to Kilen and MoonFire1 for giving me just what I needed! :)**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt walks into the office with Blaine, holding his hand tightly as they sit on the fluffy couch together. Their therapist is running a little late, so the receptionist told them just to head on back and make themselves comfortable. Kurt can't get comfortable. They're here because he doesn't like his own son, the baby he was so excited and happy to meet just a few weeks ago. He closes his eyes and leans forward, putting his face in his hands, only feeling worse when Blaine places a comforting hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into it. He shouldn't be blessed with such a wonderful husband. What kind of father would resent his own son for just being there? What kind of husband would force his husband to take care of a new baby all by himself?

"Kurt…" Blaine says quietly, leaning over to gently kiss his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out. I promise. I'm here for you, baby."

"I know." Kurt replies weakly, sniffing as he sits back and wipes his eyes, looking at Blaine gratefully.

"I am so sorry I'm late." Dr. Gene Crowley says as he steps into the room, wearing his usual over-sized suit. "I got caught up in traffic, it's horrible."

"No, it's fine, we're not in any rush." Blaine says, gently taking Kurt's hand again and lacing their fingers together as Gene sits down across from them.

"What brings you in today?" He questions, looking at Kurt and doing a double take. "Ah! You finally had the baby! How is he?"

"He's wonderful…" Kurt says quietly, feeling tears come to his eyes. "Um, that's… that's actually why we're here. I've been feeling different lately."

"Different how?"

"Um, well..." He sniffs and looks at Blaine, who shoots him an encouraging smile. "I don't want to hold him. I never feel that instinct to be with him, you know? I know I should, but I don't…"

"Alright, what else have you been feeling?"

"Resentment. Toward him."

"What kind of resentment?"

"I don't like him." Tears fill his eyes. "He cries too much and he constantly needs to be fed… I know this sounds so horrible, and I feel so guilty for feeling this way, but I just _do_. I know I shouldn't, but I do."

"Don't feel guilty, Kurt." Gene says quietly, giving him that comforting sympathetic look at the same time Blaine squeezes his hand. "Go on. Tell me more."

"I regret… I regret having him. I wish I had waited a little longer." He looks down at his and Blaine's hands, squeezing tight. "If I had waited, Blaine would have been here and we could have made him the normal way, without him being _planted_ inside of me like that…"

"Mmm…" Gene nods a little, scribbling in his notebook. "Is that all?"

"Basically."

"It sounds like a case of post-partum depression." He explains, looking at the two of them. "You feel helpless when it comes to your son and you find yourself not wanting to be around him, but then you feel guilty because you know that's not how it should be. Listen to me, Kurt." He leans forward, looking into his eyes. "It's not your fault. Everyone knows you love your son, but most importantly _you_ know you love your son. You're just very overwhelmed by everything and it's completely normal."

More tears fill his eyes and he nods his head. "Okay."

"We'll get you feeling better in no time." Gene smiles comfortingly. "I know you don't like to take medication unless it's necessary, so I'm going to start will telling you to rest, go for walks, do some yoga, get a massage, and make sure you know you have a life outside of your baby…" All three of them stand up. "Your hormones will start to go back to normal with time and you should be feeling better. Come and see me at least once a week and remember, whatever you're feeling… it isn't you, it's the illness."

"Thank you, Gene." Kurt gives him a gentle hug before walking out of the office, his chest lighter and his hopes a little brighter.

"Would you mind making Ben a bottle, honey?" Blaine asks quietly from his place on the couch.

Kurt looks up from his laptop and swallows hard. "I really have to finish this article. It has to be in by tomorrow."

"Okay, sorry." He stands up and walks to the kitchen with Ben snuggled in his arms. "Um, the military ball is coming up soon."

"Mm..."

"Well I was thinking that… maybe we should go." He explains as he makes the bottle. "Gene said to make sure you have a life, so I was thinking that this could be a good thing for us to do together."

"Mm..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, that's perfect."

"I want a divorce."

"Sounds great, baby..."

Blaine rolls his eyes and sighs, easing the bottle into Ben's mouth (which he promptly refuses) before walking back to sit on the couch beside Kurt. He stares at his husband with a sad expression. It's been three weeks since Kurt was first diagnosed and there hasn't seemed to be any progress. Blaine has noticed that he's just been throwing himself into his work, signing up for things that he shouldn't be doing right now when he should be focusing on his recovery. He's called Gene numerous times and just recently he found out that Kurt's been skipping out of their appointments. Blaine doesn't know what to do anymore. He can't keep doing this all by himself. He's exhausted, and as much as he loves Ben, he really does need a break sometimes too. But he can't tell Kurt that and made him feel even worse. So he'll deal with it until his husband is better.

"Hey…" Blaine says softly. "Do you wanna see something?"

"What, Blaine?" Kurt snaps, looking over at him. "I _really_ have to get this done."

"Don't snap at me." He frowns and shakes his head, looking down at Ben's big blue eyes. "Never mind, I'm sorry."

"No, just…" He takes a deep breath and closes his laptop, setting it on the coffee table. "What did you want to show me?"

Blaine looks at him and smiles. "Would you mind holding him for a second?"

"Um…" Kurt swallows and shakes his head. "S-sure…"

"Don't be nervous." He gently eases Ben into his arms. "You're doing great. He doesn't cry as much anymore."

"Yeah…" He breathes out, looking down at his son. "God, he's gotten so big… I've hardly noticed…"

"A whole five weeks old." He smiles and stands up, pushing the table aside and lying down a blanket. "He doesn't like this very much, but he has to do it. I call it tummy time. I thought now would be a good time to try since he isn't hungry."

"Tummy time…?" He chuckles a little and looks up at Blaine as he takes Ben and lays him on his tummy on the floor. "What good does that do?" And just like that, Ben lifts his head and starts to look around, making this low, cute growling sound. "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He laughs and crosses his arms over his chest, looking down at him. "The first time I did this and he started making that noise I thought there was something wrong. But I think that's just the noise he makes when he concentrating."

"Life is tough for a baby, huh?" He grins and moves to sit on the floor with him, beaming. "Look at you! You're doing so well!"

Ben smiles brightly and lies his head down on the blanket lazily, looking up at Kurt with his big blue eyes, just gazing up at him in that special way he always does. Kurt smiles at him, his heart fluttering. This was the baby he had inside of him for so long. This little human being was inside of his body five weeks ago and now he was here, lying on the floor and making cute little noises and looking at Kurt like he was his whole world. Tears fill his eyes and Kurt lies down on his tummy with Ben, letting their noses touch. Ben's eyes widen a little and he stares at his daddy, making Kurt's heart flutter even more.

"Daddy will try harder…" Kurt murmurs, reaching up to gently pet his son's fuzzy ringlets. "I'll try harder to get better." He sits up and looks at Blaine, swallowing hard. "I'll try harder."

"Okay." Blaine smiles at him. "I'll be here. Always."

* * *

**A/N: You can't even imagine how sorry I am for taking over two months to post this. I just haven't had very much inspiration for this story! It keeps coming and going, but bare with me. Hopefully it'll come back. I really do love this. If any of you want to see anything happen, PLEASE review and let me know. Your imput would be greatly appreciated. I'm so sorry.**


End file.
